Before Me
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Jealous of Edward for having Bella? No, wrong. Jealous of Bella for having Edward? Yes. Jealousy is such a strong word, but also a strong feeling. It can succumb other feelings, like love. And when you strip away the impossible there's only the truth. So step aside Bella. I'm here for Edward. Some OOC.
1. Admits

I saw him. Him and Bella. But who cares about Bella? Seriously. I can't even image how she could be as important as him.

They were standing by the brick wall of the Swan's driveway that divided apartments from each other. His modest, silver colored car was parked next to them. They were talking to each other, but it soon stopped, when I rushed from the woods that was behind the Swan's house. They looked strangely at me. Probably because of my unexplained rush and my intense look that I was giving to him.

And she thought I was there for her so she walked closer to me and in front of Edward with questioning eyes. "Jacob. Why are you here?" she asked sounding annoyed. I would have rolled my eyes of her smugness, but I couldn't care about giving her any attention. I had already wasted too much attention to her by now and she didn't deserve any more.

I was only a meter away from them and I didn't stop my course there. "Step aside, Bella", I ordered and not giving a second glance to her direction as she moved away from where I was heading. I might have poked her a bit too, but she didn't fall, so it was alright.

All I could see was him and only him. Every cell of my body was getting pulled to him. It hurt not to be close to him. I needed to touch him. I needed him in my life, more than as an enemy. More than as a just a person in the world. More than just as a friend.

His bright, golden eyes looked bewildered and confused. He could hear my thoughts so easily, but now he just couldn't comprehend them. It was all so sudden and odd to him that even his brilliant, sophisticated and beautiful mind turned upside down. My love was too strong for him. And it would devour him completely to it's warm and safe, soft blanket.

"Jake", he said under his breath with his absolutely charming, velvet voice, as I quickly put my arms under his own, to his back steadily, so he wouldn't have the time to pull away. I gently pulled him closer to my chest and then carefully placed my hot lips to his cold and perfect ones. I caressed him as he just stood there under my love.

I could have sworn his skin got warmer and softer. Or maybe it just changed from my changed view. He didn't answer be back. My darling was just too shocked right now. I understood that. I was still a little bit too. But he would adjust to it soon. He had to. There was no other choice for either of us. It would be alright.

He basically melted in my strong, big arms. I was now the only thing making him stand as I was holding him up from the ground. I ended our delicious kiss gently. His eyes were closed and marvelous even, when I couldn't see them open. I could swear he liked it. And he enjoyed it as much as I did.

His now limp body let his graceful head slowly land against my chest. I placed a kiss on his glorious head that was covered with magnificent locks of the unique color of bronze hair. A bit of careful red, some darker and blonder locks of brown. And more of golden and bronze hair sticking out in every direction.

And it was so soft. Like the most finest silk. I kind of wanted to rub my face against it, but I wasn't that noticeable to Bella. She was already greatly offended.

I loved how he felt against my body. How he needed me so much right now and how I could offer him myself. He would fall down indeed if it wasn't for me. I turned my loving gaze from him just for a while that I could explain Bella. She still needed answers. This just had been more important and it needed come first.

"Bella. Nice to see you. But as you might see, it was actually Edward who I was looking for right now", I joked a bit with a grin. She looked absolutely plain to me now days. I did not know what I had seen in her that made me think she was the one for me and then just put Edward away, when he was the entire purpose of my existence. The entire purpose of the world. At least it was like that for me.

Bella looked terrified and shocked. "W-what? What just happened? Jacob, let Edward go! What did you do to him?" Bella was screaming at the end of her words.

"Bella, I kissed him. I love him", I told her honestly. Edward laid in my arms peacefully. Just the way he should. "What?" But Bella just didn't get it.

"Remember when I told you about imprinting?" I asked her in way that she really should remember. "Well... But. Jacob! Edward? Really? No, no, no... What?" She sounded so very miserable now that I actually felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry Bella. It's true", I confirmed.

"I-I-I I'm going to fight for him, Jake! I won't let him go that easily. His mine." God, she was crying now. But at least it wasn't those damn desperate tears that she always used to get her blase ways. Now the tears were full of fight and possession. That's more like it. Though the fight will be easy. She stepped towards Edward as to rip him away from me. That wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, don't hurt yourself like that. You won't win. When he can get the utter love he deserves no matter what from me, why would he ever want to be with you?" I asked theoretically. Bella shook her head in disbelief. "No, no... I give him love. He loves me. Don't you Edward? Honey, you love me right? More than Jacob? You two were enemies to each other just a few minutes ago. You won't leave me for him", Bella tried with strained voice. She walked closer to us. Edward was resuscitating.

He opened his eyes. And now me and Bella were both completely baffled.

His eyes were the most amazing color of bright Emerald Green.

And there was a heart pumping the most wonderful sound. It was no human. No, no. The heartbeat was too fast to be human's. But he was no vampire either. He was actually softer and warmer against my touch. So I wasn't imagining it all.

He was the love and much more of my life now, but what _else_ was he as well? Whatever it was made a tension that I didn't know existed yet, go away. I only felt love and peace inside of me and nothing more. I felt complete.

My mouth was hanging open and so was Bella's. Edward's intense gaze collected me from the pieces of awe. And he definitely didn't look angry. He hugged me back with a faint smile. I uttered a laugh of excitement that he wanted me too. Well I turned him human even, or to whatever he was now, and that made him even more special.

Sorry Bella. I think it's over for you two. He's _mine_ now. I could see it from him. "I'm sorry, Bella", he said looking at her apologizing, but still hanging onto me.

Bella broke into tears. That made Edward detach himself from me and went to Bella and wrap his long arms around her. She clanged onto him and I got jealous. I just got him and now he was back to her.

I could also see he wasn't quite settled-in to his now new working body he hadn't had for decades. She was crushing him down without noticing. He winced.

"Easy Bella", I pleaded going after him and helping him stand. He looked thankfully at me, but went back to comfort Bella.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what's happening. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this inside? Please?" Edward asked. "To the living room. But I don't want Jacob. Not yet", Bella said. I was really getting pissed off from her. But she glared at me too.

"Bella, I'm sorry too. Kind of. But there's no way around this. I've imprinted. To Edward", I told her just so she would stop crying. But the constant sniffing was even more annoying. "And go get a tissue Bella", I said to her as she finally let go off Edward. I got another glare.

She took Edward's hand and both of them went inside. "Can you wait here a moment Jake?" Edward turned around by the door as he asked with a caring expression. At least he still remembered and paid attention to me if Bella didn't who had already went inside.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll be right here waiting for you until you're done", I said. He smiled at me and I melted all the way to my bones. He closed the door behind them and I slumped down to sit on the stairs of the porch. "Love you", I muttered in the air knowing he would still hear me. And soon I heard a quiet "you too" back. A warm and fuzzy feeling conquered me. Even with my body aching to get close to him, I was felt better than I had ever been before. All because of him.

* * *

><p>I'm doing Jakeward. Yes! I hope you liked it. Though I know it's not the best you can have.<p>

Tell me if you want more in the reviews. I know I need to move forward with everything else too, but I can't help myself from starting new ones too.


	2. Farewells

I went inside the house with Bella. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked bitter. She sat down onto the sofa which possessed some crumbs all over it. I smelled their horrible smell and there was tomato sauce mixed to it. It was from an old pizza without a doubt. I remember Charlie ordered pizza about a week ago, when Bella said that she was too tired to cook anything. And Charlie just didn't know how to cook.

But of course Bella had to be more important to me than a few, or a lot of pizza crumbs and so I could focus on her.  
>Still the crumbs bothered me more than they had before.<p>

"Breath", I instructed with a gentle voice and her body that wrecked from the sobs which never seemed to end. "It's going to be fine, Bella. Calm down", I told her and and stroked her back up- and down.

"You and Jacob!" she breathed and yelled at the same time incredulously and threw her arms up in the air for a second.

"Bella, I don't know what happened. I think it's the kiss that changed everything. And I heard what he thought about me and how much he loves me, I couldn't help but feel the same about him. I even changed physically too. I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to. Definitely like that in front of you", I tried to tell her and make her look at me and see how serious I was.

I heard Jacob growled suddenly after I said it and searched his thoughts quickly to know why.

_You don't need to apologize Bella for loving me. It's nothing you can do about it. We're stuck together, she liked it or not._

Jacob said in his mind as he would know that I would read him at the right moment. He could be right, but it doesn't matter. Me and Bella as us has been over three years. I'm the first one she has ever loved as she is mine. We were in love just a couple of minutes ago. I think I still love her. Just not as deeply as I do for Jacob. But I realise I love Bella as much as I have loved her before, but still I love Jacob more deeply. And we had been enemies a couple of minutes ago too. It was all so odd.

"Edward, I see that you love each other. It's reads all over you", she says through her tears that are starting to tame down. I keep stroking her back comfortingly and she presses against my side. She doesn't feel as warm as she usually has, when she touches me. It must be, because I feel warmer in myself too.

Even though I'm the one comforting Bella, I think I'm the most lost from everyone. I don't know what had just happened to me really. I don't know what will be.

"And you don't have be sorry for that. Love is a natural and a good thing, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt sometimes. I still love you. Maybe because I haven't found the right person then. I have to have someone else there for me too if you did. But I wouldn't be so sure. I hope there's fate then", she says. She's starting to understand and being warm like she usually is.

"Bella, I still love you too", I admit to her and she looks straight into my eyes in wonder. I hope Jacob won't mind. "I love you as I've always have. But I can't help, but feel the same way with Jacob now and... I love him a little more", I tell her sorry in my voice. I touch her cheek tenderly and dry some of the tears on her pale skin. She shivers from my touch and pushes herself to my hand. "I'll always love you too Edward. Even if I met someone else too... Oh, you're warmer", she states and closes her eyes for a second.

We stay like that for a couple of minutes. Then she asks kind of awkwardly: "So you are... bi?" I consider laughing, but I see that there's no reason for it. What if I am? That wouldn't even matter really. But I've never felt something like this from a male. But I don't think that I even see Jacob like that. I don't mean I don't see that he's a guy. I obviously see that he is a male.

"I don't know. I just feel that he just happens to be an individual, a creature that I love more than anything else. I don't understand it yet and I'm not sure what to make of it. But I know I have to", I tell her honestly. She nods compassionately. "It's gonna be alright", she says and feel for me too.

"I need to go now, Bella. To sort this all out now. I don't even know what I am right now", I let her know and we both stand up. My legs feel a little shaky and it's very strange. Maybe I'm some kind of hybrid of a vampire and a human? "Okay. But keep in touch right?" Bella asks warily, when we get to the front-door. I look at her and move some of her brown locks from her face behind her ear.

"Of course. As I said, I still love you and I don't want to lose you, because of this. We would just be friends?" I tell her and raise my brows. She stares at me attentively and waiting. I lower my head little and cup her cheek with my hand and bring her face closer to mine. She moves herself forward and also cups my face between her hands. The tension is building up.

We kiss. For the final time. It's soft, longing and understanding. There's no longer _us_. But there is a deep and a very important friendship instead. And I feel that it's fine.

I leave the house and go to Jacob who's standing impatiently on the porch. He takes my hand in his that wraps around mine completely and makes it look very small. He looks at me attentively. And then he kisses me passionately. He owns me now and makes me see that. And I do. There's no worry. I don't want to be anyone's else's.


	3. Doubts

Edward

We hopped into my car without saying a word about what had just happened between Bella and me. I think he knows why I kissed her and that's why he isn't mad at me. In a way it didn't mean anything, but at the same time it meant so much. It was the farewell kiss to my relationship with Bella. I do feel sorrowful about it, but I've got Jacob now. He was who I needed the most now. I hope she finds someone good enough for her, better than I was. She deserves it.

"I guess I should go home now. But do you want to come or shall I drive you to your home too?" I asked sheepishly. I kept my eyes on the steering wheel and fiddled my hands in my lap. I honestly didn't really know what to do. Jacob had broken the treaty already, but would it be okay to do it again? It shouldn't matter, right? Or would that start a war between shape sifters and vampires? I was insecure about these questions, because they could change everything.

"I don't know if I can be apart from you for longer than that when you were with Bella, so I would quite like to come as well. If I won't bother your family with my being", he said bluntly. He didn't seem minded about any of this. It annoyed me a little.

"Jacob, have you told your own family about this? That you imprinted. On me." I think it was fair enough for me to ask that. I was a bit afraid of what he might answer, but I knew that the wolfs couldn't kill a wolf's imprint even if they hated her or him. Though what if they will make an exception with me being a vampire or a half vampire and all? What if they hurt or threaten my family because of this? What if they are already on their way to kill us? Oh no... That mustn't happen.

"I haven't told them yet. I'm not sure how to tell them really. But I know I have to though what difference will it really make. I mean they can't really do anything about it. Sure, they can resent me for it, but they know it's not by choice. It will just happen if it does. Edward, hey, are you okay? You're look so pale. Are you hyperventiling?" he asked concerned and reached his hot hand for my shoulder. I felt his worried gaze, but I couldn't say anything to help.

I actually felt kind of hurt, because of what he said about 'he can't choose who he imprints to. It just happens'. It sounded like he would never ever choose to be with me if he wasn't forced to. I was so disgusting to him, but he couldn't see it anymore because all of this imprinting haze in front of his eyes. I feel like it's all fake. He doesn't love me by choice. He doesn't want to love me. He is forced to. But I love him, he changed me. The used to be disguise of being "attractive" as a vampire still was with me. It just changed it's form. No one would love me just because.

I'm so confused. Kind of disturbed really. And I'm hyperventilating that I have never done before. I need to get out of the car feeling suddenly crowded, so I jump out and walk to the red brickwall and lean my forehead against the coolness of it and shut my eyes. I try to ease my breathing and relax, but it seems impossible. I too stressed over what might happen from this fake love Jacob has for me now. I feel so stupid. I should leave him, he doesn't really want me. He just feel like that, but it isn't truth.

I hear Jacob coming after me he stops beside me, but doesn't try to touch me. "Ed, what's wrong? Why are you so uptight?" he asks dumly. "What do you think is wrong?!" I shout and confront him with a angry face before thinking. He doesn't deserve to be shouted at, because really I'm shouting at myself. Jacob is taken aback and looks little scared. But mostly he is still concerned.

"Sorry", I apologize in a tiny voice right after and he relaxes again. I wish I could relax too. "It's fine. But Edward I will tell them, okay? It's no problem. All I need is you. Please tell me what's wrong?" he asks again and comes closer and this time touches my shoulder. I feel a pull to nuzzle myself against him and have him wrap his strong arms around me and keep me safe from the cruel world. It's strange and I fear it, but I know it'd be alright then. But I can't do that. He doesn't want me. I shouldn't make him.

_"Edward?" _he calls me in his thoughts. I've been silent for whole two minutes and haven't answered him. "Sorry", I apologize again and stare at the ground. "I'm just thinking that... maybe this is all fake. I mean, you wouldn't love me if you wouldn't have imprinted on me, right? So you shouldn't have to endure being with me just because of it. I love you, don't get me wrong, but that's why I'm ready to let you go. You could, you should get someone better. This, it's just not right for you", I tell him. My eyes are stinning. Then they become watery. Oh my God, I am crying. Finally, I think. Finally I can cry all the tears I have wanted to shed my whole vampire life, but couldn't do it then. But I can't do so now either. Not in front of Jacob.

"What? Edward. I. _Love_. You. It's not just that I imprinted on you, it was when I finally realized what feelings I really had for you. I was so jealous that I didn't see it. I was jealous of Bella for having you, but I thought it was the other way around, because I didn't know I would ever fancy_ guys_. Though you will be the lady in this relationship", he joked a bit with a smirk, but continued on seriously. "No, but Edward, you gotta believe me. You hear my mind, you know that I'm speaking the truth. Don't try to avoid it. I love you Edward, imprinting aside. You or I can't do anything about it. And it's wonderful that you love me too. But it's _you_ who kind of has to, because I imprinted on you. I already loved you before I realized it and when I turned seventeen and this whole imprinting got possible, it only got stronger", he tells me and makes me look in his dark chocolate eyes with his hand that lifts my chin. He's so handsome...

And I hear him in his mind too. His entire being is speaking the words the tells me. It's so powerful I feel wobbly in my legs. I began to believe him, but I'm not sure if I should. I try to resist the eye-contact which would do it, but I don't want to. I look deeply straight into his eyes and lose myself. "Jacob", I breath shakily and my body starts tremble in front of him. What is this? I don't understand what's wrong with me. I think I just might lose my balance...

OOO

I blink rapidly at first and try to focus my eyes so I could see something through the fogginess that covers them. What happened? Did I just faint? It's unbelievable. I've never had that either.

I'm getting aware of where I am with each second passing by. And I'm a little surprised to say at least. Or maybe I shouldn't be. Alice probably already saw this. But no, she couldn't because Jacob was with me, because she couldn't see the future past him. So Jacob had to brought me here. Into a house full of "bloodsuckers". Is he okay?

I get up to a sitting position and support myself with my hands on the bed I have been lying on. My throat aches and feels like sandpaper. It burns when I swallow. But it isn't like when I was a vampire. Or full one. I really need some kind of definition for my condition. I suppose I'm thirsty. Not for blood, but water.

I look around me and find myself in Jasper and Alice's room. Oh, yeah, because my room doesn't have a bed, but they do because... You get my drift.  
>And now I need to get up. I feel fatigue, but I really don't want to lay on their bed any longer than I have to. But where is everyone?<p>

I cannot even finish my thoughts before everyone, including Jacob, have surrounded me on the bed. I don't see their running so clearly than I had before. They all look at me worriedly. I hear them too, but most of them are keeping their thoughts quiet. Though Carlisle asks me _"Son, can you hear me?" _Jacob hasn't told him then. Do they even know about us?

"Yes", I answer him with rugged voice. I coff awkwardly into my hand, but then Alice gives me a glass of water. I thank her and drink it greedily. It helps my throat and it's less unpleasant to speak. And I guess there are a lot of questions I need to answer now.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on? And why is that dog in here and spreading his awful stink all over the house? It's gonna take weeks before it'll fade off" Rosalie ask rudely and gives Jacob the eye. It maddens me and I want to yell Rosalie to stop her vain accuses.

"Rosalie", I plead instead and she retrieves her golden eyes back to me and they turn concerned. "I figure Jacob hasn't told anything yet?" I enquire raising my brows. But I hear from Jacob's mind that he hasn't. Also he shows that he's deeply worried about me. He shows me how he catched me before I hit the ground and carried me into the car. Then he drove to my home and met six golden, confused gazes. I feel bad for him that he had to do that.

"Should we tell them then?" I suggest. We need to do so anyway. Better earlier than too late. Jacob's skin turns paler and he looks little afraid, but nods then surely. "I imprinted on Edward this morning", Jacob says abruptly and all gazes turn back to him immediately. A few hisses escape from some and Jacob growels right back.

"Hey, easy! Easy! It's fine. It's fine. I-I, I love him too", I tell them. My family relaxes a hint from my words, but turn tense from bewilderment."Son, are you...?" he looks at me troubled. "We need to talk. Soon. But now I need to know if you okay? I get from Jacob that you fainted at Bella's driveway, but also you're half-human, half-vampire now?"

"Well, I don't really know _what _I am either, but I hoped maybe you could help me with that firstly", I ask and run a hand through my hair. Why does this all have to happen in one day? I feel exhausted already.

Esme sits beside me and takes a hold of my hand. I hear jealousness from Jacob's thoughts loudly, but he knows he can't really do that himself. Many would not be pleased about it. Though I wouldn't mind, but I want to keep Jacob in one piece.

"Dear, you fainted. Maybe you should get something to eat and drink. I can make something for you both", Esme offers and gives a quick, but warm glance to Jacob's way. "Thank you", I reply and give a smile to her and her face lights up.

"That's a wise idea. I'll talk to Edward while you go make that. _Privately_", Carlisle gives everyone a look and they exit the room, but Rosalie makes frustrated sigh before doing so. Jacob looks patriffed. Esme pats my hand and looks symphanitely at me before leaving also. She and Jacob leave at the same time and that comforts Jacob a little. But he's still worried about me. I smile at him to make him see I'll be alright.

Then there is only Carlisle and me. He takes Esme's place on the bed. I lean my back against the headboard.

"Could you please tell me what happened? Right from the start", he asks. He puts his hand on my leg trying to comfort and ease my tension I have for this talk.

I sigh first and then begin: "I was with Bella in front of the house. Then suddenly Jacob came running towards us. I heard his thoughts, but they confused me so much I couldn't react fast enough. And then he... kissed me. I kind of lost myself in that and while doing so I changed. I got a heartbeat. Jacob told me he imprinted on me. I couldn't help but love him back then. Bella was still there. I went with her inside the house and explained the situation to her. She understood it. Afterwards I got all suspicious about the whole thing and thought Jacob didn't really want me. He just felt like he had to because he imprinted on me. But he convinced me that he loved me before imprinting even happened. He just was too jealous of Bella for having me, but thinking of it the other way and couldn't see past it. Anyway the way he spoke to me just overwhelmed me and I guess I fainted."

After my long explanation Carlisle just looks more puzzled. "Do you love him, Edward? Do you really love him? Because you don't have to even if he imprinted on you, you know that. We will help you and do whatever it takes to keep you safe", he tells me and looks at me worried. "I do love him and it doesn't feel like I have to. Those feelings came up with him imprinting on me too. But what I'm curious about is what I am now."

He turns his head straight and stares at the wall in front of him. He gulps and furrows his brows that they knit together. His massages my leg gently for his own sake of comfort. I don't mind, but I would definitely like some answer from him. Though it seems he doesn't have one.

"I don't know _what _you are now, son. I think I need to make some examinations on you and maybe I can find some information based on the results", he hums and turns his gaze back to me. "But it will be alright, I think. What about Jacob? Has he told his family about this? Do they know he has broken the treaty?" he asks and I can only answer with a head shake. "No, he hasn't. But he'll do so soon enough", I promise on my behalf too. I'll tell his family if he doesn't have the guts to do it himself. Though I doubt that. I just think they need to know. If they get to know about this themselves, they might think we've been trying to hide it from them and they will get mad at us. What might happen then?

"I think Esme has your meal ready. Go eat with Jacob. After that he can go tell his family and I will do the tests with you. Then we need to do some talking with the others. Look what we can do about this situation. Obviously you too can't be apart for long. When you fainted Jacob wouldn't leave you alone for a second. But I told him that you'd be asleep before becoming conscious after passing out, and you would need the rest in peace. Especially with your mind-reading ability, you might need some space to get sleep. I think he will be good for you, even though it is early to say. But he does care for you a lot."

What Carlisle tells me really warms my heart. I smile involuntary and almost flush which is also very odd with a long time not doing so. Carlisle helps me get up from the bed and I shake my stiff legs while taking support from him that he kindly gives. We head downstairs to the kitchen where Jacob is already eating his meal of some greens and pasta. I take a seat opposite to him where Esme has placed my plate. I thank her with a smile and sit down.

"I've got a plan for us", I tell Jacob and he rises his head from his food to look at me questioningly. And I tell him what we're going to do.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long. But I hope you will be happy with this chapter. I will try to make a new one faster than this, but I can't promise anything really. Sorry.<p> 


	4. Reveals

Seems that people thought that the plan would be something really interesting, so I'm sorry to disappoint you, because it's not.

* * *

><p>Jacob<p>

Edward told me about the plan for the afternoon. I was to go home and tell my Dad and pack about the _situation _and make sure they understood that this didn't really have to affect the treaty for any of them or Cullens, except for me and Edward. We would have to see each other and we would too. I really hoped they would understand, because if they didn't who knew what would happen?

Me and Edward would have to move somewhere else probably, but how could I? I had the pack to look after. They were my family. And Edward had his family here too. We couldn't leave them. But we would have to if didn't want us here.

Edward told me about his worries that there would be a war between the vampires and shapeshifters if this didn't work out. But I doubt it. My family might not accept the relationship between me and him, but they wouldn't kill him or hurt any of his his family unless it was necessary. No one would allow that to happen and if it did, it wouldn't be let go off easily.

While I would be at La Push, Edward would be sorting out his health with Carlisle.

"Jacob, will you be alright?" Edward asked his eyes and voice full of concern. The light of the dining room made his glossy, deep green eyes sparkle. He looked up to me and I took his pale hand in mine and squeezed lightly. He didn't need to worry so bad.

"I'll be fine. You'll hear me if I'd tell you something would happen too, right?" I asked and cupped his cheek with my free hand. He nodded and pressed his face lightly against my warm hand. He still seemed a bit off and wouldn't be very affectionate with me yet. He also seemed to be a little embarrassed around others with me too. But that's just because he seems to feel awkward in any situation concerned with him, or being about him.

I'd have to convince him further that I love him, because I do, not only because I imprinted on him. I know that it's strange and he has the right to be suspicious about it, but he knew it himself. He heard me. But maybe too late. Before I did imprint it was all powering jealousy I felt around him. He didn't know I loved him. Hell, I didn't.

"Then don't worry. And I'll definitely be alright if anything", I told him and kissed his tender, cool lips. No one was in the room except for us so there was no awkward tension in the air. He was all mine and I was all his.

But now I needed to go, though it was damn torture to leave his sensual lips. His fresh, sweet scent was all around me and his soft touch covered my lower back. I pulled him closer so I could feel him on all of my length.

"Carlisle calls me. I got to go and so do you", he breathed in my mouth, and I inhale every bit of him I can and almost take the words out of his mouth. We leave it with a quick peck.

Edward's expression is like he is a little out of it, so good it was. My knees feel droopy too. "Okay. See you at night", I tell him and go for the door. Outside I remember.

"Love you", I whisper lovingly before I sift, not needing to yell. Though even if I didn't say anything he would know I do. He can count on that.

oOo

My dad, Billy was in front of the television in our tiny living-room. It was joined to the kitchen, because there just wouldn't be any room for a wall to divide them from each other. On the right there were two doors. The left one was to my room. A petite, pathetic room of mine only managed to fit a single bed, a small closet and the the tiniest wooden stool.

The other door lead to the little bathroom I shared with my dad. I had to keep it clean, because my dad couldn't really do it himself being in the wheelchair and also not being in his best shape. Even though I cleaned every sunday, somehow it always managed to look a tad dirty. I didn't mind still. Everyone has to do some household chores someday. That is if you want your home to be tidy and liveable.

My dad's bedroom was behind the plaid couch and was the biggest room of our overall little, shabby house after the dining/living room. Though the biggest place in the house would be the carriage that I built myself next to the northern side of the house. I'm quite proud of it even if it too looks a bit shabby as well. It's made from panels and whatever I'd found at the time. I still build it from time to time, but concentrate more on the old car I am remodeling.

Dad was watching the news, though looked more like he was about to fall asleep on the couch. I'd leave him snooze, but my issue couldn't wait. No one has yet heard me, when I sifted because no one else were in their wolf-form. I had counted on that, when I did. They all probably were still at school. I had taken a break instead.  
>Just when I got to know about my imprinting. Or to be exact I haven't taken a break yet. I just didn't come to the reservation's school today and I don't think I'll go for a few days.<p>

But of course I'll have to continue going to school after that. Edward who must have done loads of examinations - I don't even know how many, but I'm positive that he has. Always so articulate and intelligent - I don't want to sound and look like a complete idiot next to him. Especially now that we will be together for a eternity.

I shake my dad's shoulder gently. His eyes aren't actually focused and I think he's napping even though his eyes are open slightly. "Dad", I call and he wakes up looking startled for a second.

"Oh, son. How's it going?" he asks, his voice coarse at first. He looks at me with his dark eyes and furrows his brows as he sees the look on my face. I'm a little uncertain on how to bring my issue up and I guess it shows. I sit down next to him and lower the sound of the television. His eyes are locked on me and his air-beaten, sunburnt and withered face only get's more fluted.

"What it is?" he asks his voice harsher. I collect my braveness and just decide to come up with it. But it's harder than it seems. Still there's no other way than to tell him.

"I imprinted today, dad", I decide come out with that firstly. He gasps, but before he can begin asking anything, I tell him. "And it isn't someone you would expect me to imprint. I just realized something and it happened. And it's all good really. I talked with his family and they seem to be pretty okay with it and..."

Before I can finish my sentence, he erupts: "Him? You imprinted on a male?" he asks his eyes widening to an impossible measures. "Yes, but that's not all..." And then he interrupts me again: "I mean, it's fine I guess. It just... It just has never happened before. It's a bit of a shock."

Oh, fuck. If he thinks that this is already a thing to be shocked from, then how will he react that I imprinted on a vampire. Well to an ex-vampire or whatever he is now, but always so impossibly beautiful and lovely with his bright, untamed, unique bronze hair and chiseled jaw and _those_ eyes... Ah, back to the point here.

"Who is it then?" he asks after calming himself. He looks actually interested. "Dad... Don't freak out now. And you need to listen me before jumping into conclusions", I plead him and stare at him straight into his eyes so he would understand how important it will be. "Okay, okay. Just tell me, son", he says in an apologizing tone. I nod at him gratefully.

"It's Edward Cullen", I reveal him and watch as his face goes paler and paler and freezes to a amazed impression. He's quiet still so I get to tell him the rest too.

"And when I _met _him about it, he changed. Now he's this kind of a vampire hybrid or something, because he isn't really a vampire anymore. But not a human either. His heart beats and he's warm. He changed probably because of me. I guess a shape-shifter really live with a vampire, but can imprint on one. And if so happens the vampire will change into this 'mid-form'", I figure at the same time as I tell him. Well, Carlisle told me his own conjectures before Edward woke up, so maybe they lightened me a bit about this situation.

"Yes...", my dad mumbles and turns his gaze back to the television. It makes me suspicious and worries me. What is he thinking?

"What's you opinion about this? This isn't going to be a problem, is it? The treaty will stay the same, but me and Edward would be outcluded from it, because we need to see each other and I don't really want it to only to happen strictly on the neutral land", I tell him. "The Cullens said that it would be fine by them."

"Hmm", he just hums, obviously still mulling over everything.

Then suddenly, of course, everyone has to show up at the worst time.

Leah, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth and Paul come in without knocking or anything, because that's how we do it here. They all stop on their spot, when they see our faces.

"What has happened?" Sam demands and crosses his arms on his big chest. Everyone else gets into a defensive posture. I sigh quietly about this. They are always so quick tempered. Though I have to grant that I have one too.

"Um, I've got something to tell you. And you better sit down", I begin and stand up myself because none of them has yet sat down, but then they do. I play with my hands nervously, but try to keep from stuttering. I guess I could tell them too, now that they are here. Why not? What could go wrong? Everything of course. And Edward will hear.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Almost lost this chapter while writing it a couple of times. What are you guys doing this easter?<p> 


	5. Tests

I'm sorry again that this took so long. But first I did wrote quite a lot, but then the file kind of got away and disappeared. It has happened to me already a bunch of times, but it always kind of puts you down, and my spirit for writing stopped for a moment. But I'm trying to get back on track and now write that chapter again. So yeah... Here we go.

* * *

><p>"Edward", Carlisle mumbled as he got his doctor's bag to his office and brought it up to the bed where I sat. Examination table it really was. Covered in with white, soft blanket. "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing each word while looking through his bag.<p>

"I'm feeling just fine", I answered simply and swung my legs back- and fort, the table's base being so high. "This is a pretty unique and odd situation, don't you agree?" he questioned and eventually found what he was looking for and brought it in front of me. A needle. I nodded as an answer for him while being terrified by the needle. No, I didn't want that to be sticked into me.

"I'll try to take a blood-example and define your blood-type and hemoglobin values", he explained and cleaned the area of skin on the other side of my elbow. That's when my hand started to tremble a bit. I tried to calm myself by going on that it'll be fine and it's just for a little while. It won't take long and won't hurt that much. I have had worse... Still, I couldn't make myself catch breath.

Carlisle finally looked up to my face and saw the fear behind it. He put his cold hand on top of the same area he cleaned before and it began to become numb from it. Obviously for a purpose.

_You will be alright. It won't hurt._

"How do you know it won't hurt? Aren't I a little different from humans? What if it maximises with me? What if it won't heal?" I asked nervously, but his touch comforted me slightly already.

"Edward, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if it'll be even able to pierce your skin. I doubt it'll hurt you any more than humans if at all. And for healing, we'll find out. But Edward you know I would never do anything that would harm you purposely in any way", he told me. I'm not sure if his words helped my uneasy feeling at all. But I guess we will see, as he said. I fisted the bedding under me with my arm that was to be in safe.

After that he stuck the needle into me. I blinked. Wait, it didn't go through? The narrow, thin needle broke into tiny pieces once meeting with my skin.

Carlisle and me raised our gazes to meet each others. "But it went numb from you cold touch. Why didn't it pierce right through?" I asked bewildered.

He inspected my skin more with his amber coloured eyes, but only his browns stitched together. "Your skin is quite extraordinary. I don't understand it. It's alike with the vampire skin by look and maybe by strength, but has warmth to it. I wouldn't go on testing if its as strong as mine, but it can definitely take some power against it."

"How are we going to test the blood then?" I asked as I rolled down the sleeve. "I don't think we can. We can only take the other tests and measures to see how is your well-being", he stated with a huff.

From that on Carlisle measured my height and weight; I was left scrawny from the influenza at the time, so I was a bit under the recommendation. I just hope Jacob won't mind about that. Hope his red-rimmed glasses of _love _would fade that out.

My senses were as perfect as a vampire's. I was stronger and faster than a human. And more repellent of course as we found out earlier. My heart beats as fast as a calibre's heart. I can drink blood from animals with ease, but I can also survive with human food and drink. Though the later ones don't appeal to me that much. But now that I have the chance to not to have blood as a supply for life I would prefer to eat food instead. Even if it tastes still like dirt.

And obviously I can still read minds just like always. Kind of annoying that I still have to hear other voices in my head. Sometimes they can even drown your own thoughts and you might act on the other ones without noticing. Terrifying really. I don't want to turn into someone I'm not. It's not like that when I'm home, but out in the town it's a whole different thing. And hearing even from five miles away... It only increases the pain.

"I'll have to start making some notes about this phenomenon. I don't think even the Volturi have heard of anything like this before. If they even know about that there are shape-shifters around for that matter. But what do you think Edward? Should we tell about this to the Volturi?" Carlisle asked his back to me now. His going through his bag again.

"I don't think that's the best thing to do right now. I definitely won't want me and Jacob to be some kind of studies for them. And if we told them about this, that would happen inevitably. Please, Carlisle don't tell them about this. You can make your own notes about this and maybe some day inform the Volturi about it, so they could read it. But in a way that they wouldn't feel the need to examine us more specifically afterwards", I almost sounded pleading which was pretty pathetic and disappointing for Carlisle. I hope he didn't think I didn't trust him with this, because I do. But it's such an important thing for me, I can't help but even beg for it to be kept a secret. No one can know outside this coven and the shape-shifters. Something could go terribly wrong.

**I  
><strong>

"Jacob... What are you actually saying here is that you imprinted on our _enemy?_", Sam capsulized what I had just told him. He was pressing the top of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, eyes closed tightly and eyebrows creased into a frown. His tense standing posture told me he was just about to possibly explode from anger. But he was only feeling that, because of his lack of understanding. And this situation needed some understanding before anything.

"Sam, take it easy. He's at least half human now. And that's because of _me_! Even if you didn't contemplate on this, you can't hurt him. His my imprint, you can't harm him. I swear to God if you even shear a hair from his head." My threat might be useless from my example, because I don't think you could break Edward's hair. I think it's still too strong. But you get the drill.

Emily came around from the kitchen and looked at Sam intensely trying to get his focus. "Dear, you should listen to Jacob. The wolf instincts never fail at imprinting. They will take you to the perfect one. With Jacob, they brought him to Edward. This is good. It could even bring peace between the covens. Think about that Sam", Emily said softly. She is very persuade which was good in my situation.

Sam looked at her still on the edge, but took in her words. He turned his eyes back to me.

"He loves me too. This is good. You just need to see that", I pleaded him to understand me. His hard eyes started to waver down to the floor at the same time softening.

"We'll need to tell the pack and the elders about this. This will definitely change things", he said . Emily's scarred face glowed with delight and she took a hold of her imprinted's hand.

It was strange to think that me and Edward would have that now. But it was warming thought too. I couldn't wait for us to mold into couple.

* * *

><p>There's just no excuses for this being so late...<p> 


	6. Rules

I've got something to tell you. I wrote this one-shot thingy about Ed, Bells and Jake called "Crazies", but just as it was done and I was submitting it, the connection to the internet broke and the whole story got lost. You know this happens to me quite often, but it never fails to severely piss me off. So what I'm asking is that do you want me to rewrite the whole damn thing and appreciate it or be cautious and say "no, don't waste your time, 'cuz I won't give a fuck about that story anyway". Now, you got to give reviews if you want me to write it. If I get ten different people saying that they want me to do it, I'll. It's not that long of a story, but it was something else definitely.

And another thing, I'm going off to a holiday in a connection-free hotel, so I can't exactly write or maybe I can, but I can't post in the next two weeks or so. But that's not unlike of me. I do procrastinate and my files get lost all the time so... But keeping you guys posted now. Okay, here we go again.

* * *

><p>"We've got a deal!" Jacob announced loudly from downstairs suddenly. I could hear that he was happy just from his voice. Carlisle looked at me raising his brows, but a smile formed on his pale face.<p>

We were done with the examinations so I hopped off of the table and rushed downstairs. Jacob was already coming upstairs which made me pump into him abruptly in the middle of the stairs. Good thing Jacob's massive and strong frame stopped us there and we didn't fall down the staircase. I gasped, but Jacob just looked a little surprised and afterwards very pleased. He hugged me to his broad chest tightly and I melted to him like always, it seems now.

"What did they say?" I asked while pressing my face to his chest and closing my eyes. I enjoyed of the fresh, forest like scent coming from him.

"I'll just tell you the whole story. They all were shocked to hear about us, but I guess that was expected. I told the elders too as well as the pack at the meeting we had. It required some persuasion, but we made it happen! Edward, they said it was fine! The found reason in it, because now that we're together our families couldn't actually hurt each other in the future at all. We are the white flag, darling" Jacob told me in excitement as I looked up to him I saw his deep-set eyes sparkling.

"That's wonderful!" I exclimited and my lips formed into a big smile.

"I know. We still got our half of the land and you get yours. We are not allowed to cross them needlessly, but it won't be a life-sentence if you do cross them for a little while or accidentally. And that helps if an enemy comes to either of our lands, we will be able to fight it off easier. But we'll have to keep them splitted, mainly for the cause, when you go hunting and are in that mode there won't be a werewolf who might seem surprisingly appetizing suddenly. You and I however can cross the boundaries whenever we like. Though it would be preferred if the other one would be waiting on the other side, when doing so. So crossing the land, we'll be together. Rest of the rules stay in effect. I don't think we need to discuss about those", he reported some more.

I nodded, satisfied by the rules they had acted. "Seems fair enough. You heard all that, members of the Cullen clan?" I inquired in my usual volume of voice, which is actually pretty quiet, and joked a bit, but I knew that everyone in my family had heard me and what Jacob had told. Vampire hearing, remember. Actually I think Jacob had quite sensitive ears too as well as I do.

"We heard you", came all around us from different floor of the house in their own normal volumes, but I heard all of it clearly and who had said it.

"Good", I whispered, to myself really. I rested my head to Jacob's chest once again and closed my eyes slowly. Heat radiated from Jacob in waves and warmed me even more. I did have a fastly beating heart that made me much warmer than before, but Jacob was still the burning hot one.

We started swaying in slow motions from side to side. Jacob's right hand was stroking my head up- and down gently while his other hand massaged my left shoulder blade. His nose tingled my auricle, and the air moving to my ear as he breathed made me almost giggle. But I tried to ignore it as an irritating tickling, but notice it as a lovely gesture of imperfection in every moment while making it a whole lot more perfect. I gave a quiet sigh of content.

I felt so loved and protected with him. I never felt so safe and cared for before in my whole existence. I couldn't understand what on Earth did it give me the right to have him love me, have him in my life, but instead of feeling bad about it I decided to for once enjoy what I had in my arms right now.

"Let me take you to your room", Jacob suddenly said in a husky whisper in my ear and this time I couldn't help but giggle from the tickling. I nodded against his chest. He scooped me up so that my ankles were intertwined behind his back. He walked up to my room and set me on my bed that had been bought for Bella. It was now mine anyway. I needed it.

I layed on the golden covers a bit sleepily. I tug on it to cover myself with it. "Can I join you in there?" Jacob asked sheepishly, but with a smug smile on his face still. I lifted the cover for him, gesturing him to come right in. He didn't hesitate and accompanied me and put his muscular arms around me again. I felt more at home, when I was in his arms even, when I really was at home already.

"I love you so much", he said quietly nuzzling his head between my neck and shoulder. Now his breath tickled me there, dammit. But I soon forgot about the itch, when he said that. His tone was so sultry and _true _and_ honest _that it was like pressing me into this little box, because it enveloped me entirely. I felt full from it. I don't understand how Jacob can give me so much love and still stay 'full' of it himself as well. I want to give it back to him, but I'm afraid I don't have that much to give.

I guess that's what's imprinting all about.

"I love you too. So very much that even I can't understand it", I told him honestly. My grip around his waist tightens. "That's exactly how I feel about you too", he said and I give a laugh at that. If anything we'll at least have that in common. But I bet there's something else too. Even though we love each other this strongly, we still barely know each other at all. But for know, just knowing he loves me truly and wholly, is enough for me.

"But we should change our clothes if we're going to go sleeping now", Jacob remarked laughing a bit. I smirk at his statement. "We should", I agreed and we got up from the bed.


	7. Thoughts

The morning sun was peeking through the trees and the blanket that was high up on my head. Edward's head was pressed against my chest. And I note you that I had my t-shirt on as Edward did too. He looked to be still in deep sleep, so of course I let him sleep. It must be a real relief to finally sleep again after all those years not being able to do so.

I tug on the blanket's edge downwards so it wasn't on my face anymore, but enough up so that the light didn't reach Edward's eyes and bother him. I put my arm back around his little frame and hugged him closer. This felt heavenly. To smell his sweet fragrance that almost made it tempting to lick him. I was sure he wouldn't mind if I tasted him... No! No, what am I thinking? I'm not going to lick Edward! I'm just gonna keep... smelling him. He was divine.

I began to stroke the beautiful, silky copper mess of hair that was what I could see from Edward right now and relaxed myself at the sensation of having him so close like this and being able to touch him without neither of us freaking out about the pull of it. But this was so right, you couldn't even describe it. Everything had went pretty much flawlessly. Bella took it calmly, my family didn't hate me nor did Edward's family either. And most importantly, Edward didn't hate me. He surrendered to this love and didn't try to deny the existence of it. I know he could have. But he didn't. And that just made me love him even more if that was possible.

Even though we both love each other this much already, are we going too fast? I mean, it's not like we've touched each other in any way that you would consider 'far' and well, petting if you may. And just we just 'met' each other yesterday! I barely knew him other than that he's, well, was a vampire, was with Bella and now I love him and he loves me and everything's good.

We were just having a sleepover at his place. Nothing too big and much about that. And even if we _did _do something, like tonight, I don't think I would go against it. Only if he doesn't want it, of course I won't make him. I understand that. And I don't think I need a relationship with him that's so intimate yet or in twenty years. I just need him to be there for me, to have somebody I tell things I'd never tell anybody else. Like what Marcus said in the film "About A Boy". I think he put it really well. Or the directer or the screenwriter. But you get what I mean. It's a really cool movie anyways.

Suddenly I noticed that a strange sound was coming from Edward's direction. I focused my mind to him and tried to detect what was it. It was a low purring sound.

Purring? Can people purr? My Edward purrs?

How adorable!

My face lit like a candle and a huge toothy grin molded into my face. I looked down at him and he slid his chin up against my russet chest and now I could see his beautiful face. His dark, luscious long lashes laid on his cheekbones, lightly pink lips just slightly parted that the soft and extremely cute purring came out.

His expression was completely relaxed. Though somehow I became aware of a feeling of being scared about that the expression was friable and should be protected no matter what. Then I realized it would be me now who was responsible of him. I needed to take care of him and make sure he felt himself safe, cared and loved.

I hope I gave him the impression that I respect him and want to give him all those things and more. But sometimes it's hard for me to talk about those things.

I kept on stroking his hair and the purring came louder and I couldn't do anything when the laugh that escaped from my mouth. He woke up by it. Slumbered eyes looked up to me in their emerald green glory and the perfectly shaped brows on top of them knitted together, when laughed some more.

"Good morning", he said lowly, in a voice that could be only interpreted as being weirded out. "Morning to you too Mr. Gossamer." I greeted him back.

"What did you call me?" His voice turned higher and clearer. And I had no idea where it came from and I had to think about it too. "Well, because you're so little", I told him still grinning like an idiot. First thing that Edward wakes up after getting some sleep in a hundred years or something, he wakes up to me being a real idiot.

"Hey! Just because you're a huge, bulky werewolf doesn't mean I'm like gossamer!" he seemed to be actually pretty pissed. I should have let him sleep. He's not a morning person.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say Mr. Gossamer", I teased him a bit further, but then smiled at him apologetically and he calmed down again from the little outburst he had. "I was only joking with you Edward. Did you know you can purr?" I decided to move on to other matters.

"Purr? Okay Jake, you're not 21 and anyway drinking is not appropriate in the morning! If you need _help _or something, then I'll do whatever you need to get clean." Okay, now I didn't know anymore if he was kidding. Did he really think I had a drinking problem? No, he's a mind reader. But what if he's trying to respect my privacy?

But what I noticed as well, was that this was the first time he used my nickname. So I decided it was good time to give him one too. But I didn't get why nobody else called him that? Like Edward is a pretty long name as beautiful as it is and it's dresser.

"Eddie, Eddie, I'm not alcoholic and I've never been, and hopefully I'll never be either. You're my only addiction if I have one", I told him like the sweet-talker I am. But his eyebrows just knitted together again. I saw he was about to say something bitter, but then he lost his pained look and hid it to my chest.

"I didn't know", he then softly said and I felt him smirk against my chest, the cool air leaving his mouth was a nice contrast to my heat when it hit my skin through the fabric. It started tingling from that spot pleasantly. "You do. When I stroke your hair. It's too cute", I said and with the other arm that was around his narrow waist, I began rubbing his back in soothing circles. Edward hummed sweetly and his hold on my sides tightened.

"Have you been up a long time?" he asked, a slight undertone of worry laced his simple question. "No, not at all. I wanted to let you sleep in. I mean how long ago is it that you slept last?" I asked him and buried my face in the soft mess of his hair.

"Probably when Carlisle bit me. I was tired all the time at that time. Or I might have been unconscious, when he did that. Either way, it's been a long time. 1918 that was. Hmmm... I rather not discuss about it now. Can we just, um, cuddle today? I feel quite exhausted to do anything much. Unless you want to do something else?" he asked with a hint of embarrassment at his last statements. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed about asking anything he needs or wants.

"No, no. Of course I want to cuddle with you. I feel just the same", I told him quickly and I felt as if some tension between him and me, left instantly. I moved my arm from his back to cup his cheek and raise his eyes to meet mine. "And darling, remember, I l_ove_ you. I want you to be happy. And when you're happy, you make me happy. Please don't feel ashamed of anything you want. You can tell me everything."

His eyes glistened at my words and and little smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you, Jacob. I want you to feel like you can talk to me too. About anything. And I want to provide you with everything you could ever want. I love you too Jacob. And you do understand that you saved me, when you confessed your love to me?" he asked sincerely.

"To be honest, I don't. What do you mean?" I ask a bit dumbfounded. I caress his delicate face with my hand and the look on his face turns a little sad. What did I say? Why is he sad?

"Don't worry about it. I'm good now. I'm in good hands now, because of you Jacob and I can never thank you enough. I love you", and with that he put his face back where it was and there was no room for me to ask any more further information. Maybe not now, but later. I wanted to know what had been bothering him in the first place. I was concerned about it. But my love just needed to rest now and so did I. The clock wasn't probably even eight yet.

I enfolded Edward back into my arms and kissed his cheek at which in return he gave me a peck on my neck. "Love you so so much", I said muffled over and over again to his hair and closing my eyes for a morning nap if that existed.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay or whatever, it's not like I actually give you any time to know when I post a new chapter. And sorry if this chapter was crappy. I just needed to make Edward purr you know. Maybe you don't.<p>

Tell what you thought and hopefully I will get my head out of my arse and write more quickly.


	8. Confrontations

Hi, I just realized that pretty much in the first chapter, Edward's already used Jacob's name's nickname, even though it was supposed to happen in the last chapter. Well, yeah, that was a pure mistake and I hope I didn't confuse anybody with that. I don't think I will go and edit the first chapter only because of that, so just bear with me then. Read through the mistakes :D

* * *

><p>I woke up again. This time the sun was completely up and shone brightly through the clouds that were threatening to arrive in front of it. It must be noon already.<p>

Edward's face was still deeply pressed against my chest and his adorable purring had gotten louder than before so he was very much still in sleep. I ruffled his hair gently, not intending to wake him up. In return of it I got an even louder purr and he nuzzled his face between my arm that was pressed to the mattress and my chest. How I loved that.

I inhaled his scent into my lungs deeply. Exquisite...

I wanted to stay like this with him forever. But my stomach started to rumble and I couldn't get over the fact anymore that I was starving now. I haven't gotten breakfast yet what I always have in the mornings. I always eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. I bet Edward's pretty hungry too. Maybe he just doesn't understand and doesn't distinguish that feeling yet.

Also I really need to pee.

How do they do it? Get their arm off under from their partners body? I could easily lift Edward, but I don't think he would stay asleep if I did that and I really don't want to disturb him with my body functions. He would wake up either way so why not try the way that _may _not wake him up.

I put my free arm under his knees, and I already got my other arm under his side and back, so I just roll him to lay on his back with my body... The slowly and carefully slide my arms from under him.

Heck yeah!

Oh my God! I'm such an idiot! I just yelled that out loud! Fuck! How can I be so stupid?!

Edward stirred under the covers and his whole face frowned with his eyes still closed. He looked beautiful even with morning grumpiness. But I could not stand the anger directed towards me, when he would wake up fully and see that I was the cause of it. Or he would be disappointed in me, and that would be even worse. He would know that I can't even let him sleep peacefully. That I cannot be a proper boyfriend. Or a mate, whatever.

I did the first thing that came into my mind: I fleeted out of the room to the nearest bathroom. I found it by using my _incredible _wolf's sense of smell and I having smelled lavender soap, I headed towards that.

And what a bathroom was that! It was huge! Why would they invest that much money into a bathroom that they didn't even really use? They didn't need the toilet and never really getting dirty, they also didn't require showers that often either. I mean, yeah, they had the money, living through so many years, you earn quite the nest egg. Carlisle being a doctor and all, and Esme being a popular and successful decorator. And Alice could win at jackpots whenever.

But still...!

Well, at least now they would have someone to use it. Me and... _Edward? _Would he need to...? I don't know. I think he will figure that one out for himself relatively easy.

I took my pee in the fancy toilet, but first checking that the toilet had actual sanitation. Washing my hands and combing my short, black hair a little with my fingers, I thought what the hell was I in actuality doing? Was I really hiding from the mindreader, my mate, because I woke him up accidentally? And it was noon after-all. It was about time to wake up at least.

I still felt nervous and guilty. Just get on with it.

I walked the walk of shame back to his room that was all Edward and _decor. _I bet Esme helped him out a bit with that. I walked across the yellow, soft rug towards the bed, where Edward was sitting indian style leaning his back to the headboard. And may I add how mischievously and smugly he was looking at me. But when he saw how sad I looked, his expression softened and turned into a caring and loving one.

"Sorry I woke you up", I said flatly. "It's alright. Even though I really wanted to just lay in bed today, I should've taken in consideration that you will get hungry and might need to use the lavatory. So I'm sorry for being a moron. I didn't want to make you feel that bad about waking me up", he said softly and smiled.

I crawled next to him and cradled him in my arms with a goofy smile on my face. He giggled from my actions and looked deeply in my eyes with his bright green ones. He sneaked his arms around my upper half and flung his long legs over my thighs.

"What are we going to do now? I'm pretty hungry as you guessed. Or knew. Should I go eat at home and come back after..." I began asking, but Edward stopped me mid-sentence. "You don't have to go home yet. We have food, you can eat here. You remember that? Last night we ate pasta", Edward said frowning again. Was he worrying about my memory? Of course I remembered that they have food. It used to be just for a show, then for Bella, now for Edward and possibly for me. But I didn't want them to have me as a burden like that. Like I was a responsibility for them like Bella.

"Of course I remember that. But I don't want you to feel like I'm something that need to be taken care of. I don't want it to be like 'it's already night time! Remember to feed Jacob' in here", I told him and caressed his hair between my fingers, mesmerized by it's colour and texture. So _silky..._

"Why would it be like that? Don't feel like we think you as a responsibility. I promise you it's not like that. Esme's already boiling some eggs for you downstairs as you can hear. This is just how my family's like. We take care of each other and it's not like we don't have the time for that. Esme's happier than ever when she got to cook for Bella, when she was here. My mother really likes to cook you know. Most of the time she just doesn't have anyone to cook for. And now she has again. And I can already hear Alice's planning to go on a shopping spree to get you some _new, fashionable and trendy, brand _clothes. She just likes to that. She doesn't think of it as work. Not at all. It's her passion. You just gave her a reason. Besides me, oh God, she's going to do a whole transformation to my wardrobe. Please, Jake. Stay here. With me. I'm not going to make out of it without you!"

He was rambling and joking now. He really wanted me to stay then. I know he's a quiet person and probably didn't like to be in the center of attention with speaking that much, he was earning a spot. But I already had him in the center of my thoughts and dominating every one of them.

"I'll stay, Edward. It's okay! I wasn't going to leave you anyway for longer than ten minutes. And you could have come along if you wanted, though I'm not sure if they would like us to use our privileges this soon. But now this, I would never eat again if it meant I had to leave you."

"You would starve to death if you did that", he laughed, but I saw that he was moved from my words.

"But I would never become gossamer like you!" I teased him again with a booming laugh that threw my head back.

Edward was baffled and his lips were at a "oh he didn't" gape, but soon his expression turned into a crumpy and sour one that was just adorkable. But before he could make another move or say a comeback I apologized, while still grinning. He calmed down from that and just settled with pursing up his lips at me. He really was a moody one.

I placed a tender kiss on those slightly pink and soft, chilly lips. How nice. His lips still felt cool even though he was much warmer than before. The kiss was a sweet and tender one and ended pretty early. I brushed my nose with his and he smiled again.

"Okay, Edward. Let's have breakfast", I agreed and took his hand in mine and stood up from the bed.

**I**

I was wearing Emmett's sweatpants and white t-shirt that were some high shit quality, because they were so soft and well done. Edward had given them to me last night when we went to sleep. But I guess Emmett didn't know I was lent with his clothes because when we got downstairs Emmett gave a confused look as he glanced at my direction from where we were in the kitchen.

"You wearing my clothes, pup?" he enquired me, his voice so strong that you wouldn't want to argue with that. His brows knitted together as he looked at me from head to toe.

"Yes, he is. I lent him some of yours, because you two are pretty much the same size. I didn't think you would mind. I should have asked, I'm sorry. But it was very late at the time to my defense", Edward said suddenly from the stow. He was helping Esme with something. Emmett look softened that instant, when he was looking at Edward and his apologizing expression.

"No, no. It's alright, Ed. I was just wondering...", then his gaze went back to me. Sternly he said: "But remember to get your own clothes next time, pup or you're going to regret it." He was already turning his back on me and walking to the living room, but I stopped him. I couldn't have him think that he could have his ways with me. I was taking orders from no one!

Well, no vampire who I didn't really care about, unless they had something to do with Edward, and Emmett did, so maybe I shouldn't...

Of fuck it! I just can't have him think he can talk to me like that!

"Hey, don't you call me _'pup'_! I'm a wolf! And don't you dare threaten me either! I don't want to wear your stuff, it reeks of _acid_, but I didn't have much choice. _Me_ being a _muscular_ guy like _you,_ there wasn't anybody else who I could have lent clothes from", I told him in a stern voice as well. And yeah, he better remember that we _are _the same size, so if he thinks he's all big and muscled, then he knows that I am too.

Emmett turned around to look at me and crossed his arms across his chest and lifted his chin upwards. But then he suddenly bursted to laughter. It was so loud that it almost hurt my ears and then he looked at me again, seeming much more kinder with a wide smile and bright eyes.

"You've catched a good one, lil' bro", he said to Edward with a light tone to his voice which suited him much better than the stern one. "We are going to have so much fun, wolfie", he stated and bumped his fist to my shoulder.

Wolfie... That was better.

Emmett went to his girlfriend, _Rosalie, _who was giving me a bitch stare, but when Emmett got to her still laughing a little, he turned her around from glaring at me and went together to the living room arms around each other's waists.

I went to Edward who was just putting up a plate for me full of which seemed to be an "English Breakfast" accompanied by black tea and fresh orange juice.

"There you go. I hope you enjoy", he said smirking. "It's like I'm in a luxury hotel or something. And thank you Esme!" I said very grateful.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" I asked then seeing he was taking a seat in front of me without anything to eat. "No, not hungry", he answered simply. "Okay", I said for no reason really.

"So, Rosalie doesn't like me apparently", I began some conversation, when I had a first bite of my breakfast. Which was delicious as you can expect, when it's made by Esme.

"She likes very few people. This is very much normal behavior of her. But soon she won't even give a second glance at your way. And that's better than having her annoy you with every little comment she has about you. It was with Bella too, so don't think about it", he said as a matter of fact. I shook my head in disbelief of how Rosalie can be so unbelievable.

"So you don't think I have any chance at getting in her good behaviour circle?" I asked him raising a brow while taking a huge bite of the sausage.

"If that means she will avoid even looking in your way", he said with a chuckle. "Jake, I think that day will become quite soon and you're gonna appreciate it. Maybe in a few decades she might even speak to you without ticking off."

"Great."

"I know, but we do have a forever after-all", Edward added, when I was taking a sip from my tea. The hotness of it burned my lip, because I started to smile and I had to stick my mouth against the cup long enough so I wouldn't spill any of the liquid and I just couldn't stop smiling. Edward was right. We had a forever in our lives. I didn't have to die as longs as I kept changing into a wolf from time to time. And neither did Edward have to.

I could keep him forever.

"How lovely."


	9. Demons

It has been two months.

Two months of loneliness and rejection. I've been abandoned. I'm forsaken from all the fun I've had before now that Edward and Jacob had got together. Enduring all this has made me realize that unfortunately I am truly this sad and lonely person. Edward and Jacob had been both my only true friends, and now that they were together, which was all the time, they weren't doing anything with me.

I've tried to call and visit them. Usually they just say it isn't a good time or they are too busy. Sometimes they pity me so much that they do take time for me. But it makes me feel desperate and like a charity case. Something to be pitied and treated like an unwanted thing, but something you need to remember. Like the chore of washing dishes.

I don't want to be dirty dishes.

I wasn't used to this type of treatment. And I'm not going to change my requirements, because of either one of them. No way, was Isabella Swan going to submit to this treatment where my only good friends were practically avoiding me with every cause.

I'm doing my homework by the kitchen table and tapping the English notebook with my pencil while thinking silently about these thoughts. I should be already making some dinner for me and Charlie, but the homework was taking me too long because of my brooding between some Shakespeare sentences. Frozen pizza it'll be then.

I told Edward I was fine with Jacob imprinting on him and him moving in with Edward...

But I'm not. I'm so not okay with that. I'm the opposite of being fine. I'm enraged. Disappointed that Edward could leave me just like that. However didn't that mean he could leave Jacob as easily as he could me? He said he still loves me as much as he has loved before. But Jacob just a little bit more. A tiny tine bit more.

We have had a whole year together, me and Edward. Jacob and Edward, not nearly as much. Just these couple months. And Edward made the decision in matter of seconds! He couldn't have even thought about the decision through at that time. He would be probably regretting it later on in his life.

Maybe he just agreed with Jacob because he's stronger than him and he couldn't have said no anyway. Or maybe he just felt for Jacob and followed him from pity. Maybe it's those both reasons.

Edward could be in there, waiting for me to save him from Jacob's hands. I'm sure about that. He needs me to come and get him. He must be in pain right now, having to be with him. Perhaps he's giving up hope with me, desperate and afraid.

I must go and get him. I have to. I need to. For both of us.

But one thing I must do before that, and that is become one of the Cold Ones. I cannot fight Jacob like this. Or Edward's family, because it seems as if they have bought the lies that is the "happy couple made of Jacob and Edward".

Where can I find a vampire to change me though? I don't know anyone who I could contact. Do I have to go to the Volturi? I think they will kill me if I do that.

But I'm special aren't I? I can block mental abilities with my mind. I should be useful to them. Maybe I could promise to serve them for some time, or just when they need me to and other times be with Edward? The latter one seem pretty improbable. But I don't really want to serve the Volturi. Maybe I could sell Edward to them for a while? Maybe I could sell us both and then we could just serve them when they need us to, and other times be on our own. But they can't have Edward, can they? He's all weird now, not a vampire and not a human either. They might hurt him...

But that might just make him even more special...

Okay, I'll think that plan through later on after I'm changed. I positive they are going to change me. Then I could get Edward there. Maybe we could escape from there afterwards. I'd be strong as a newborn. Maybe even stronger than Felix hopefully. I could take me and Edward to safety and live together in peace. No one would find us, because he could hear people's thoughts and we could flee before they come, and I could maybe shield Edward if there will be an attack.

Yes... This seems like the way to go.

Now I just need money to get to Italy. I think I got some funds... No, no, no! I can just ask the Cullens to lend me some money. They have loads of it after-all. I've always been so gracious and never wanted to bother them with my financial needs, I think is time to use some of my relations with them.

Alright, it's set. The plan is set. I hope everything will go alright.

I took out my phone and dialed Edward's phone number from memory. It buzzed a few times before Jacob answered. I got angry at that second. How dare he take Edward's calls! He's being possessive and over-the-top it seems.

"Hi. It's Bella", I announce pretty sharply, but trying to keep the friendly, kind facade on.

"Oh, hi Bella. You wanna speak to Edward?" he asks sounding happy and carefree as that shithole always is. Never minding other people's' suffering and torment. Always the one who's all fun and triumph.

"Yeah, can you tell him? It's his phone after-all", I ask unable to keep the bitterness out of my tone.

"Of course I can. But he's now at the groceries store, so can I leave a message to him from you? He forgot his phone at home, so..."

He's probably lying. Edward's there, but Jacob won't let him answer this, because he saw the name on the ID first. Edward would never go to the supermarket, because why in the hell would he? Esme would be happy to do that for them. That fucker's so lying to me...

"So you just decided to answer it for him? How sweet of you. Now, this is a private call anyways, so no Jake, I don't want leave a message. It's fine, I'll just call him later."

"Okay... Bells, by the way, just making sure you're okay with me and Edward being together, right?" he asked sounding slightly worried. He should be. But I can't let that bother him too much or else he might know that I know what's going on between them really.

"Yes. I'm cool with it. I think it's great you have each other and really love one another. That's the most important thing. It doesn't matter what you are. It's what you feel. Now, I have to make dinner, so I got to go. Bye now Jake. Hope to see you two soon", I said in a girly voice and hung up.

And yes, we will meet again soon. Too soon for Jacob to realize he doesn't even have a chance at winning Edward back.

_Wait for me love. I'm coming to get you real soon. I love you Edward. Hang on darling._

I thought sweetily and gave up on my homework and started on dinner like I told. Maybe I should make some ready meals for Charlie in the freezer before I go, so he won't starve. But we don't have enough ingredients to do so. I guess I have to go to the supermarket then. And we will see if Jacob liar liar, pants on fire, was telling the truth or not.

I guess not.

* * *

><p>I know it's been a forever. So the one's who will still read with me, I know to be vampires like myself then. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this huge delay. Life hit me and it's still hitting me, so I've been going on some boxing training to hit it back. Let's see what will happen afterwards.<p> 


	10. Plans

The doorbell rang loudly suddenly and made me shriek from the surprise. I felt embarrassed from doing so, but fortunately Jacob didn't wake up.  
>Who could it be? Everyone was home now that I got groceries with the others. And that was many hours ago. No one has left the house since and they would have their own keys as well. I doubt still it would be anyone we don't know at this late. Or this early. It was five am anyway, I remark as I look at the clock.<p>

Jacob was sleeping heavily next to me on the bed, snoring a little. I thought it was actually mambas. I got up from the bed even though Carlisle was already up and ready to answer the door.

I padded down two flight of stairs and peeked behind the corner to the doorway. It was Bella. What was she up to this early in the morning? Had something happened?

Carlisle and Bella turned around when I got closer to them, too curious to stay behind. "Morning?" I said in a strange voice. Bella surprisingly didn't look that tired, well it wasn't _that _early, but still. She did look a bit off though and uncomfortable and timid. "Hey."

"What's going on?" I asked and stood by Carlisle. "Why don't you come inside Bella, hum? Would you like some tea or coffee?" Carlisle interrupted, but politely and lead us to the kitchen.

I sat on one of the stools beside the counter and Bella took one herself. "Tea please", Bella asked and kept her gaze on the countertop. I was confused and worried about what was going on, but it seemed everyone was reluctant on telling me. Esme came to the kitchen too and helped Carlisle make the tea, although anyone could do that by themselves, but Esme wanted to know what was going on, so Carlisle told her in hushed tones while boiling the water and preparing the tea otherwise.

"Here you go", Esme said after the tea was ready and put the cup in front of her. "Would you like some too, Edward?" Esme asked me kindly. "Sure", I said still with the confused voice.

I took a sip immeaditely, when I got my steaming cup of tea and burned my tongue in the process of course. I yelped and threw a hand over my mouth while I panted.

"Careful Edward! Don't drink when it's so hot. You need to let it cool down you fool", Bella said and came over to me quickly. Automatically she began to try to comfort me with rubbing her arm down my back. It took me back to the old days in my mind.

"I'm fine", I said between my heavy breaths and shook my head to clear my mind. I must say I still love her. Very much. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But I love Jacob more now. I can't go back to her anymore.

I think Bella saw that too, when her hand started to slow down it's pattern movement on my back. Thing were getting uncomfortable and the air was thick with it. Bella let her hand fall off to her side and made her way back to her seat.

Esme and Carlisle witnessed these shared actions in silence. They both felt sad for Bella. Especially know that they knew why Bella was here and what her future hold for her.

"Um, Bella when would you like to do it then? After graduation I suppose? For Charlie?" Carlisle asked and started to put the tea making equipment back to its' place.

"You can hold it off as long as you like and it'd be unnessessary to do it already, we can protect you until it has to be done", Esme marked. Her long caramel brown hair was tied to a bun on top of her head with a stick. She was fiddling with a strang that had fallen off from it.

I decided to invade Esme's mind to find out what they were talking about, because no one had told me still.

"No! No! That can't be... There has to be another way! No!" I pleaded with everyone in the room. I felt desperate, because I knew that I already had the answer and it was negative. But I just couldn't accept it. No way!

"There's no other way, Edward. This is the only one. I'm scared, Edward. I'm constantly afraid that the Volturi will come one day, and when they see that I'm still human... Who knows what they will do! They could change me and make me join them, or they might just kill me. I'd have done anything for you, Edward... But now that I can't be with you, there's no point. I have to be changed. Hopefully by you, so that my future would look better even in the slightest way."

Bella looked at me, begging to understand her with her big brown eyes. I closed mine and sighed shakily. I didn't want Bella to be scared. Escpecially for her own life. And the other things she told me now... I won't forget them.

"I want to be changed to a vampire. As soon as possible. After graduation as we had agreed earlier, for Charlie's sake", she addded and looked intently at me, I could feel her gaze. She was determined and strong with her decision clearly. There was no say in it from me. Even less than it had when we'd been together. I opened my eyes and rose my head to look at her.

"There's nothing else to it", she said and turned her whole body from me on the stool and started drinking her tea slowly. Her posture was straight and strong. Everything about her seemed like there was nothing I could do to to beg to differ with her. What I said did not matter to her anymore and why should it? I had nothing to say in her life now when I wasn't really sharing it with her any longer.

I had to get my head around it now. She did what she wanted. I would help her if she asked me to.

But it was a whole other thing what Jacob would say about this though.

* * *

><p>I hope there aren't many mistakes in this chapter. I didn't have my usual red pen with me this time. Not that it had helped before that much anyway. Sorry it took so long again. Life's been hitting me really bad and it cut down the phonelines so I can't call help. I'm abused and scarred. Think about that.<p> 


	11. Observations

"I want you beneath me."

"Why?"

"So if I fall down from the heights, I know you will be there to catch me."

Edward bursted out laughing. "Aw, how romantic", he commented. I made a face at him and then decided to tickle his sides. He doubled over and had a little scream of surprise in the middle of his laughing.

"No! No!" he begged and walked backwards over to the glass wall of his room to escape from me. I just followed him and snatched him in my arms in bride style and took him over to the bed. Knowing it was a very soft bed I freed him by just flopping him onto it.

"Aah!"

Edward was being quite vocal today it seems. Has he slept enough? Usually he isn't this much all over the place like the pixie. He has mildly dark circles around his eyes, but the green orbs are sparkling and his whole face is smiling at me.

He tries to stifle in his laughs so a weird, but adorkable sounds comes from him. I fall lying down next to him on the bed and take him slightly under me by dragging him closer and place my forearm beside his side. I bring my other hand to his head to run my fingers through the silky, copper hair of his.

I lean in and give him chaste kisses all over his jaw, lips, forehead and cheeks. Edward hums quietly, enjoying my touches. His arms loop around my waist and he hugs me closer to his body.

I'm starting to wonder where was this going. Are we just going to make out or something more?

"Jake... Um, not yet please. Later on, but I don't think I'm quite ready yet", Edward then mumbles to my shirt clothed shoulder.

"Of course. We can wait as long as you need. We have no hurry", I tell him and give another kiss on his pink lips.

"Good. I'm... I don't know really. I don't know what I'm waiting for really. I've already waited for like a hundred years..." He sighs.

"A hundred years? You haven't done anything during the hundred year as being a _seventeen year old boy_? I cannot image what has it been like especially with your looks and having to go to high school all over again. You've never wanted...?" I ask and he shakes his head sheepishly.

"I've never met anyone who I would actually want to do anything more than just talk. Bella was the first one I had ever kissed. And I would like you to be the one who I've ever gone further than that and ever will."

"What a romantic you are. I see where you're coming from. Literally. But would you then like us to marry first? Because I'm not sure if it's legal in Washington", I began thinking that if that's what he wanted to do first then we could travel somewhere else to get married too.

"No, I mean, sure. But it's not a must thing for me, even though as a romantic like you said, I would find it nice. Then again how much attention do we want to drawn on to ourselves? I'm some weird hybrid of a vampire, you're a shape shifter, both males and we are together. How out of the ordinary can we be?"

"Oh, but Edward it's boring to be normal. No one's completely normal to be real."

"I know. I should know, I can read their minds after all. But right now I don't want to worry about the traditions, when we're all but traditional otherwise anyway. I just want to do us."

"That's exactly how I would like it to be too. But you know, maybe some day the tribe would let us do it like they have done the ceremonial and in La Push if you want", I suggested.

"Yeah. Let's see", Edward nodded and smirked. "But for now I just want to be with you. Just the two of us if that's okay?" Edward asked sounding a bit insecure. I couldn't imagine why he should feel like that.

"Absolutely. I love you!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly that Edward had to shush me with a grin.

"I love you too", he said back and now gave me quick a kiss.

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Edward at the grocery store. No Cullens at all even. I might have not just seen them, but I'm still very sure that it was a lie, when Jacob told me they had been shopping and I couldn't reach Edward.<p>

I was more convinced by that than anything of the fact that Edward was in trouble. I decided that I should check on him, but then I got a brilliant idea. No, I wouldn't need to contact the Volturi for anything. I could use them for a reason for me to be changed.

I could not sleep that night. So I thought, what the hell, I'll just visit the Cullens now.

I put on my poker face, glad that even though I can't lie very well, I could still hide my emotions pretty well. Then I just needed to add a few more sentences to my speech which hold understandable issues already and then exaggerate it a little bit.

It turned out as perfect. Now that was done, all I had to do was wait until my graduation. It wouldn't even matter if I didn't pass my tests that well, because I'm going to live forever. How wonderful. I can't wait to let it begin.

And if I want to to feel better about my financial status, someday I can try things out again or just fake the grades and get good job and support me and Edward. It's not like we would need a lot of money, because we only needed to drink blood and could stand to stay outside for as long as we wanted to without any shelter.

But really, I'm smart. I think I'll get through it all even without really reading. Anyways I can barely concentrate on anything other than Edward and his safety.

But wait a minute! Edward isn't a vampire anymore. I still don't know what he is really and what does he need. Does he need human things like food, drink, warmth and those type of things?

I really have no idea. I should study him more, but how am I supposed to do that when I don't get to see him anymore? When I visited the Cullens few weeks earlier, and I told them about my concerns, Edward didn't look so good to me. He looked tired, but maybe that's because I woke them up like that in the early morning. But he also seemed thinner and just worse. He obviously needed me.

There's definitely something up with him and Jacob. Something bad...

I must get him out of there. As fast as I can.

Fortunately, there's only two months until my graduation.

_Hold on my love. I'm coming._


	12. Talks

"Are you okay?" I question with a frown plastered on my face. Edward's been acting really nervous and jumpy, and just strange these last few days. I'm just really confused and worried now.

I sit next to him on the park bench and take his hand in my larger one and rub his knuckles with my thumb.

"Bella wants to be changed", he suddenly blurts out.

"What?!" I can't help but practically yell.

"Yeah. She's scared that the Volturi will find out that she's still a human, and because she knows about us, vampires, they might kill her because of it. I can understand that. I owe her that even if I never wanted it to happen. I can't risk her safety, however I can't be with her constantly to make sure of that without having to change her, now that I'm with you, so there's no other way", Edward explained to me with his eyes cast to the grassy ground.

"Well, that makes sense. I just thought she wanted be like you and then steal you away from me", I mumble and bring my arm around Edward's shoulders to lean into him, but still keep our hands intertwined in my other hand.

Edward laughs humorlessly, but leans into my chest. His lovely hair is tingles my neck, but that's alright. It's bronze, golden and copper highlights shine beautifully in the sunlight that shimmers through the thick, green branches far above our heads.

"Is that alright with your kind? Will they have a problem with that?" he asks after throwing his legs over my lap too.

"I'll talk to them about. I doubt they have much against it if you keep her put and she doesn't start a killing spree in the town. When would you change her? And is it gonna be you who changes her?" I start caressing his long, slender legs over the denim of his black jeans. He's warm.

"After her graduation. She wants me to do it, but I don't know if my venom is strong enough to change her. And I don't want to do it anyway. I don't want to taste blood anymore at all, because I don't have to."

"Carlisle can probably do it then, can't he?" I suggest. Edward shouldn't do anything he doesn't want to do. He's got a fair point also in being a hybrid, his venom might not work like a vampires. Something might go wrong.

And most of all I don't want him doing something so intimate with Bella.

"He will, because I'm not doing it", Edward says and shakes his head in a stubborn way. I grin at that sight. Even his lips are pouting. I just nod, not wanting to express my opinions on this matter that much. He might judge me if I will say '_good_'.

Then I remember something from this and I turn my head to look at Edward properly.

"By the way, when was the last time you have eaten? Now that you have decided not to feed of from blood of the animals, you need to eat like a human, you know? But I haven't seen you do that in a long while", I note to him. Anguish shaded his gorgeous face and I begin to regret even saying what I said.

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. A bit scared and a bit sorry, a bit shameful and a bit _guilty._

"Edward..." I sigh heavily, getting ready to start a lecture about this. "No! Don't, Jake... Ah, I just haven't been that hungry."

"You just don't like food, Edward! I've seen it on your face, when you eat. If you can't eat food, then you need to keep yourself fed with blood."

"I can't continue to kill animals for blood anymore! That would be mental! If I have the possibility to eat vegetables, grains, berries and all that rather than kill, then I can't choose to keep on killing!"

Edward's out of control clearly and heaving heavily. I hug him close to me to calm him down. "Shh... It's fine, Eddie. It's fine. You can do what you want, but you need to keep yourself healthy and happy. I can't have you starve though. From this point on, we'll dine together", I decide before Edward stops me.  
>"Ah, Jacob..." he grumbles.<p>

"No, we will. But you can always go back to hunting and that's alright too still", I sternly say.

"I want to become vegan though. I've hurt animals enough in my time, it's time to stop it", he says which surprises me quite a lot. I'm proud of him though if he will stick to eating human food instead, even if it doesn't taste good in his opinion. Nobody can call him a leech then and I'll make sure my pack knows that too.

"Okay. You can go vegan, but I can't let go of my juicy stakes."

"Okay, but I won't let you eat mass production meat. It's wrong what they do to the animal in those factories..." Edward says with a dark voice. I just decide to stare far into the woods and hold him tighter.

* * *

><p>I know Edward has venom even as a hybrid, but they don't know that yet.<p> 


	13. Moments

_Kiss, kiss,** kiss.**_

I can practically hear him _stealing _kisses from him. Tainting his perfect lips with his own. Making him do things he doesn't want to do. Taking things from him only I should be allowed to take.

Not long though. Not long until I'm free from any weaknesses and I can save him.

Not _long..._

**I**

The night is falling upon us once again. It has been a wonderful day. Full of sunshine and warmth of May, laughter and smiles. And I a_ lot _of kisses. Emmett told us to get a room as it seems that we can't stop ourselves even in front of the coven.

Edward suggested that we went on a picnic even though evening was on its way. Esme was kind enough to pack us something to eat and I was kind enough to pack the basket with everything and even folded the red blanket. When we were ready Edward then lead us through the woods. It took quite a while, so far away it was, but when we got there it was absolutely stunning. My jaw literally dropped. I had already guessed that there would be a waterfall, but I couldn't have guessed it was so great and the scenery all around was so pretty.

Edward looked behind his shoulder to see my expression with a bright smile. We settled near the lakeside which actually resulted farther down into a long river. The green grass was slightly damp and sparkled in the red light of the sun which was setting behind the mountains covered with dark green, luscious spruces.

Edward's bone white, smooth skin glimmered lightly as well, showing his true form clearer. His head laid against my chest as we laid on the blanket in a mess of entwined limbs. I stroked his head slowly, just enjoying the peaceness of this moment.

_God I love him. He's so beautiful. Inside and out. Pretty little thing. _

I think as I watch his eyes flutter shut and his head leans into a more comfortable place on my chest and showing more of his gorgeous face for me.

Seems like he heard me. "You're making me all embarrassed", Edward mutters disapprovingly, pink slowly tinting his cheeks.

"No reason to be embarrassed by your good looks. You're just plain beautiful. You must know it yourself too."

"Oh, no. I strongly disagree with you. You see, it's only an illusion. It's all fake. It's just the venom in my veins."

"Well, we can agree to disagree, but let me just tell you that you've gotten even prettier, when you became a half more of like how you were when you were still completely human. You see?" I press with a smirk playing on my lips. Edward just squints his eyes to me and turns his head a bit away from me again. My stifled laughter made my chest vibrate and now Edward laughed as well. I rubbed my fingers through his hair a little rougher as I let out my laugh as well.

"Or maybe you're just looking at me through rose tinted glasses now that you imprinted on me."

"God, you're impossible sometimes! Just believe me and everyone else when we want to cuddle you, because you're so cute. But just let me be the only one who can do that", I tell him, still grinning though.

OoO

The sun has set long ago. Lunch/dinner had been eaten which included me spoonfeeding Edward some things he just wouldn't deal on his own. Even though it was required, I would have done anyway. Every time I accidently spilled some whipped cream from the strawberries on the side of his mouth, I get to give him a kiss and a lick to wipe it off which earned a laugh from Edward. Not that I wouldn't have done that either anyway. It was just too delicious to waste. You decide which I meant there.

Now the full moon has made its appearance. The soft, white glow lightened the place, making it seem even more magical than before. It was so very beautiful, and this exquisite creature in my arms even more so. The jewel of this place.

"Would you like to go for a little swim?" I suggested and for a second Edward made a surprised look of disbelief and confusement on his face. He must have been deep in thought there. But then he nodded and smiled at me kindly.

I got up and lifted him up with me. I took my shirt and shorts away quickly. I wasn't sure if I should leave my shorts on, because I had nothing under them, but I decided that it didn't really matter. I bet Edward was going to see me naked some day anyway. Might as well be this "magical" moment. Edward was busy, though taking his time with undressing. I dived right into the crystal clear waters. It was still quite warm and very nice. Pretty romantic you could say.

I swam up over the surface and then watched Edward, there, still on the land, now nude. He looked absolutely beautiful in all his glory. The pale moonlight made his skin glimmer, sparkle lightly. Like there were tiny diamonds recessed in his porcelain skin. So his bronze, copper hair almost looked like it shone its own fierce reddish light. And there was no words to describe his emerald green eyes...

He was _perfect._

He was ready to come into the water, but seemed slightly hesitant about it. About me, how I took him in, as he was gazing at me warily, I guessed, though he had no point in doing so. I smiled widely at him encouragingly and waved him to join me.

He took slowly the couple steps and stopped at the land's edge. The ground instantly took a deep drop where the water started. And so I swam over to him and raised my hands in order to help him. A small smile formed on his rose like petal lips. He let my hands fall on his waist, from where I gently lifted him off the land, his own arms laying upon my own, and then lowered him into the water, right against me and folded my arms around him.

He gasped quietly from the feeling of the cool water with an endearing smile. He looped his own arms delicately around my neck. Our bodies touched completely, me lending also some warmth for Edward. I felt the water's soft waves in my legs that came from Edward's feet's movements as his didn't quite reach the sandy floor. We just looked into each other's eyes for minutes until he gave me the softest and slowest kiss we have ever shared.

It felt like he had poured all his emotions in it, and all of them were positive which I couldn't be any happier about. It felt wonderful. Like love. And that it must have been. It always was.

As we finally broke apart, my hands were tangled in his silky hair and his head fell on my shoulder with a small, sight of content. I could say the same and much more of the time we would share on this night...

* * *

><p>I'm not going to write a loving scene for your disappointment and fortunate as I cannot really write them well. I hope this was nice enough anyway.<p> 


	14. Kisses

Sorry it has taken me so long to update and it's so short too. I've got excuses once again, but I think you would rather just get on the reading than hearing about my sucking life.

Someone was kind enough to also inform me that I had accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Thanks for that. It's changed now as you must have noticed. Silly me.

* * *

><p>Warmth has enveloped me in a tight hug. Behind my eyelids I can sense the morning sun shining brightly upon us. I realize that Jacob's humming beside my ear, coming through the loud sounds of water cascading. He's rubbing small, relaxing circles on my lower back and I breath in deeply the fresh air that's mixed with his warm, musky scent.<p>

I open my eyes and meet his dark brown. They are looking down at me, as he has his head propped up on his hand, and they're glimmering seemingly from happiness. His expression looks so calm and serene. He's got a sloppy smile on his face. He leans into me and gives me a passionate kiss. I respond to it immediately, needy for his touch even if I'm in his embrace already.

"Good morning, my love", he whispers with a rather rough voice next to my lips. I grin against them and kiss them again. "You too. Do you want to get up? I don't want to worry the others. We've been here quite a while", I say with a chuckle.

"Mmmh", he hums heavily while rolling onto his back and dragging me with him on top of him. I rest my head on my hands I laid on his chest with a content smile.

"No. I want to stay here in the sunshine with you", he responds and traces my lips with his fingers. I open them slightly and accidently the tip of his finger slips in. His eyes open wider in surprise. I close my lips gently around the digit and touch it with my tongue. I suck in more of his finger.

Jacob's eyes darken and his raspy breathing quickens.

I release his finger.

"Okay. Why don't we stay a little longer and after some good time go back? Just enjoy these beautiful, peaceful sights together a bit longer."

There is no question that I don't just sound like the most seductive half-vampire out there.

Jacob smirks, catching my drift very clearly. His hand slips beneath the blanket and over my bottom. The wet finger circles around me and then gently pushes in.

A smirk spreads on my lips as well which he catches into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>We walk home through the forest slowly.<p>

Well, Jacob walks. I don't feel like doing that right now, so he has me on his back. I hold the basket in return.

"That's a mockingjay. Wanna sing a song?" I ask Jacob as I notice the bird far up in behind the thick branches. It seems she has made a nest.

Jacob looked up to see the bird, but I hovered myself over his face. "Aah, Edward!"

I started laughing uncontrollably, but let him see her. Jacob tightened his grip on me as I began to almost fall down from his back. I quickly put my arms around his shoulders again and settled my head on the crook of his neck. I inhaled deeply his musky, but fresh woody scent and closed my eyes.

I noticed later on that he had began humming some unfamiliar tune and the bird had picked it up.

His low, but steady and melody voice mixed with the mockingjays pretty, high chirping created a beautiful symphony and a magical moment.

I hugged him tighter and kissed his neck as he took us home from the most wonderful trip.


	15. Beginnings

Bella... She looks so different now. All red eyes and white skin. Funny how the tables have turned. Now Bella's the vampire and Edward's the... well, the hybrid actually.

And God, she looks so intimidating. There's nothing that would indicate she has ever been a stumbling, shy and awkward teenager. She's confident and grown-up now and holds her ground with a sharp tongue. She's like a whole different person. I think I kinda prefer this Bella still. She's much more straightforward so now we don't have to guess what she's meaning all the goddamn time.

I guess _power _gives you power.

I took a hold of Edward's hand and brought it to my lips to kiss it lightly. He pressed closer to me and turned his head to look at me with a little smile. We watched together sitting in the trees as Bella and Emmett fought playfully and Bella tested her strength. She could easily flip Emmett on his back onto the ground and we both laughed. Everything felt so perfect. We were free. No more worries. Even if the Volturi paid a visit, Bella would be a vampire now and they wouldn't have anything to say about it. Only problem might be Edward and me. But maybe we could just flee before they got here. Alice would see it before it's too late.

The only worry in my mind was Edward's well-being. He had been sick lately. Throwing up and tummy aches. He said it was nothing, probably just his body adapting to the system that it had to have food now. It was understandable in my mind too. I just didn't want Edward to feel sick all the time. My little gossamer.

Edward giggled at my thought before he could stop himself, but tried to play it off like he was still mad about that I used that as his nickname. He gave me a scold and bumped my shoulder with his own playfully.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go eat. It's already dinner time", I said and stole a little kiss from his lips. He looked a little dazed and looked around. "Yeah, it's twilight", he noted with a hum.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't go all broody on me now. Bella's going hunting with Esme too", I told him and stroked his cheek with my finger. His pretty bronze lock curled over his cheekbone lightly.

"I won't."

I wrapped my arm around his small waist and held him tightly against my chest. I put my other arm around his knees too. Then I jumped down the four feet to the ground avoiding the branch-y area of the tree carefully. We hit the ground with a soft thump. I let go of Edward to let him walk on his own now that we had landed safely. He laughed cutely when I gave him a little kiss on his sensitive spot under his ear.

"Come on", I ushered with a smile and took a hold of his hand. He laced his fingers between mine which made me really happy like it always did.

* * *

><p>"Oh, baby... Want me to get you some water or something?"<p>

Edward was sick again. He was heaving over the porcelain bowl and holding his stomach with his other hand while the other one supported him against the seat.

"Noh, not yet. Oh God-", he tried to say between his short breaths and then threw up again. I rubbed his back up and down, trying to comfort him. I hated being sick. It felt like you couldn't breath at all anymore, because you were puking your entire stomach out. Just the worst.

After Edward's tummy started to settle down again I suggested that maybe we should get Carlisle examine him.

"Mmmhp. I don't know. I just want to sleep", he murmured as he leaned himself against me. I put my arms around him and helped him up. I was really worried about him.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed first. Then we'll see Carlisle about this. I don't want you to feel ill constantly", I decided. I took him in my arms bridal style and then made our way to the bedroom. I laid him gently down onto the white covered bed and pulled the duvet over him.

"Noo, my jeans are still on", he whined and began to wiggle out of them. I chuckled at his lousy attempts and then pulled the duvet back off and then his jeans.

"Shirt too?" I asked. "Yeah."

And I helped him to undress it as well. He looked so, very pretty like that. Reluctantly I put the duvet back on him and kissed his forehead. "All good now?" I asked.

He was making grabby hands towards me with pouty lips and I frowned a bit at that. Edward usually never was this cuddly. One moment he was all broody, now his this affectionate. Of course I didn't let go of this opportunity, but it was a bit unnerving. But I didn't mind at all.

I got next to him on the bed and hugged him close to me. I just wanted to sleep with him and let him rest and get better. I hoped that with this close proximity I could transfer some of my warmth to him. I just wanted him to feel good. I spooned him from behind and pressed my lips on his neck and I could feel him shiver against me. I loved that I could get that reaction from him so easily.

"Sleep tight, I won't let the bed bugs bite", I whispered.

* * *

><p>A long time coming. And it wasn't even that good of a chapter, so I'm sorry. But I hope that now that I'm on my holiday I get to write more.<p> 


	16. Killings

**WARNING**: CONTAINS A LOT OF VIOLENCE AND QUITE THE BIT OF SWEARING

* * *

><p>I was going to be sick.<p>

Seeing those two sitting in the trees all lovey-dovey, looking down at me. Edward looked so damn unapproachable especially now like that and that made me incredible agitated and nervous. I could still see him and with that fucking dog, but couldn't reach him.

Well, it wouldn't be long now. I was stronger than Emmett, it shouldn't be too hard. I got the tickets ready too. We would be flying to Squamish, British Columbia in no time.

I'm going hunting with Esme, she should be here in a while. I need to concentrate on not thinking about the future, of what I'm going to do so that Alice won't find out too soon.

Oh, there she is. All pretty and lovely as always. Caramel locks neatly in place and for once she's wearing trousers and not a dress. I'm actually getting annoyed by them for some reason even if it's a petty, little thing. Something about them just throws me off the edge, but I do my all to maintain a cool exterior.

"Hello, Bella. Are you ready to find some deer?" she asked with a warm, disgusting smile. All about her was so goddamn warm and motherly. I manage to smirk in return, but I have to grit my teeth, so it looks like I'm having a stroke or something. "Sure", I respond as relaxed as I can. I let her the lead and she runs fast before me, but not as fast as me. I fake it to be a little running competition to take her of the route and laugh to make it real as I run past her. She goes all in, but after a while we are coming closer to the border and she starts to slow down.

"No, Bella! We need to turn around! The border is coming up!" she shouts, but I don't stop as if I didn't hear her. If she were any smarter, she would understand that this is a trap. Of course I can hear her. If I couldn't, then it's a fucking trap or I'm a vampire with bad hearing. Which is more likely?

I run towards the border, but not in full speed so she can reach me. She speeds over to me and stops abruptly in front of me. "No Bella! Stop!" she screeches. I bump into her as I halt into a full stop. And I attack. I fight her to the border line, though it's not much of a fight when I'm so much more powerful than her. I have her on the other side. She's crying me to stop, though of course there are no tears. Just screaming. I keep her down on the ground and hit her, pretending to really have a fight with her, but not winning it so easily and just killing her. The other should be here soon.

"Why are you doing this Bella? I love you! Stoop!" she begs and writhes underneath me as I slap her. "Shut up", I tell her calmly. I don't necessarily want to kill her or even hurt her, I'm being just resolute.

Then they are here. Emmett is going straight for a blow to my face, but as his fist comes closer to my cheek, I just whip my hand at his forearm and so he flings about three meters until his back hits some trunk which crashes.

Jasper is trying to get on my back and get me off of Esme, but when his head comes next to mine, I grab onto it and then fling him over me and so he crashes to some tree as well. Emmett is coming at me again and I realize I'll just have to kill them or they are never going to stop. What a waste, but that was my plan all along. They all need to die. They betrayed me. And Edward. Accepting that relationship with Jacob. _Disgusting_.

So when he's close enough, I just dismember his head from his body. "Game over", I state disinterestedly. Esme is screaming in terror beneath me. Good thing Carlisle isn't here, but at work or she would really get it when I'd kill him. I should probably kill her so I wouldn't have to sit on top of her all this time as I'm fighting with these others.

"Sorry", I still say to her as I rip her head off her body too. Jasper yells so loudly that it hurts my ears almost. I stand up and take a hold of his arms and kick him in his crotch for fun. Oh, the wolves are coming. Good. They certainly took their time. I wonder if Jacob will come or will he stay with my Edward to protect him. He should. If I were him I would. But he's a really stupid dog so I wouldn't expect too much of a though-process from him.

Alice attacks me from behind while I'm fighting with Jasper. She's distracting me from my work. When I'm flinging my arm at her, I'm still gripping on Jasper's arm and accidentally sever it from his body. Whoops. Jasper falls down onto the ground next to the other bodies. I notice that Rosalie isn't here. I wonder where she is. Maybe shopping.

Jasper is pushing some calming emotions towards me to put me out, but really I'm already quite calm even though I'm on a killing spree. I still quickly rip Jasper's blond head off and kick it like a ball somewhere into the woods. The wolves are here now. They are surrounding us growling harshly and little Alice has no where to flee.

"W-why? Why? Please, Bella, don't do this!" Alice pleads and curls into herself slightly. I almost feel bad for her. We were kind of friends before, weren't we. Well, not anymore at least.

"Oh, I'm not going to do it. I think the wolves will do it gladly. I mean, you're on their land after-all. I don't think they will hurt me as I just happened to help them quite the bit. By the way, you were _late. _Remember to burn the remains at least", I talked to her first and then the wolves.

"I'm going to get my Edward now. Goodbye, Alice", I said and walked rather slowly over the border line, the wolves giving me space to walk through them just as I expected. I couldn't fight off the smug smile of my face. I wasn't interested in killing them all right now._ Only one. _

High pitched screaming followed my departure.

* * *

><p>"We need to get away, Edward! Didn't you hear what Alice said?" Jacob shouted at me while packing rapidly and randomly different items into a suitcase. I knew I needed to help him, but I was glued to my seat with horror. How could Bella do something like this? What's wrong with her? Is it because of me?<p>

Oh God, I hope they are doing okay and she can't hurt anyone. Or worse, kill them.

I've been trying to reach Carlisle by phone, but he's not answering. Could he already be there or is his phone just off? Rosalie isn't picking up either. She went grocery shopping just after Alice had the terrible vision.

I suddenly wake up to the tug on my arm as Jacob starts to drag me to the car. We're taking the Vanquish as it's the fastest car of them all. And fortunately mine too, but that's the last thought in my mind right now.

"We need to be quick. We're going as far as we can, but somewhere towards Vancouver", Jacob informed me when we got in the car. He threw the suitcase in the backseat quickly and then hit the gas.

"What do we then if we get there? Bella will find us if she isn't stopped", I pondered out loud. Jacob was quiet for a long time. I fiddled with fabric of the cuff of my black shirt. I was in the point of a nervous breakdown, but I stayed silent, knowing Jacob was probably close to one too.

"What do you think the wolves will do if they found about it?" I asked him cautiously.

"Well, they definitely shouldn't support her. I mean, we made the deal and the covens should be in a arrangement of peace anyway. But I don't think they would come all the way to your land to protect the Cullens, because Bella doesn't really sound like an enemy. Now she seems to be though", he managed to answer. I stared right ahead. We're already on the freeway.

The terribly uneasy feeling in my stomach was intensifying with each minute not hearing from my family who had gone to protect Esme. But suddenly a real pain sliced through my stomach and had me toppling over in the car seat.

"What's wrong?! Baby?" I head Jacob ask anxiously and worried. I shook my head as I held my stomach with my hands. The pain went away as fast as it came, but now I needed to throw up again. It's just that I hadn't eaten anything in a long time and I had nothing to throw up. I still took an empty plastic bag from the backseat and heaved into that while Jacob continued to ask how I was.

Once the nausea was gone I could properly answer him, though I had no idea what was wrong with me.

"I'm feeling fine now, but I don't know what it was. Don't worry, let's just go", I said and leaned my burning head against the cool glass. I heard Jacob pressing the petal almost down as we speeded on the almost empty freeway.

Right now I just needed to hear my family was alright, nothing else mattered. But it would be a plus if my stomach calmed itself down.


	17. Cries

Jacob

Bella is a fucking lunatic. Like seriously. Who knew that the awkward, quiet Bella was a blood shedding murderer who was possessive as fuck and did anything to get what she wanted. I guess you could call her an ambitious and determinant woman.

Who's completely mental!

For Christ's sake she killed Edward's entire family except for Carlisle and Rosalie. How could she do that? And all alone?

And I heard that even my coven had helped her for God knows why! I thought we were cool about me and Edward being together, but I can see that I was wrong. So wrong.

And it seems Jacob was right all along again. I knew that Bella didn't want to be changed just because she was afraid of the Volturi finding out that she was still human. Bella wasn't scared of that ever. She just wanted to be like Edward. And now she was really going steal him away from me, because she can't handle us being together. Not having Edward with her.

Well, I'm not going to let that happen. Never. I'm already despising myself because I let all of this happen to the Cullens. I'd begun to like them and I knew they meant a whole lot to Edward. They were his family for about a century for the love of God.

Carlisle had gone home and found about the gruesome happenings and told Rosalie about it. They were as mad as you can get, but they didn't attack the wolves. They were too outnumbered. But they were sure they had helped Bella, because they found their lost family members ashes on their side. Bella's scent was all over there, but for a moment they had thought that maybe Bella hadn't killed them, but ran away in time, when the wolves attacked them for Bella being changed.

But then they had found a letter from their home. A plain white arch of paper with two words on it written in red ink.

He's mine

Bella had clearly written it, her scent was all over it as well. But they couldn't track her still. She had taken a car from the carage and her scent only took them for a mile towards the north. But by that we knew she was onto us.

Of course I'm petrified. She's a crazy, raging newborn vampire who's killed almost an entire coven and is now tracking us to kidnap my love and most probably kill me.

We have stopped at a shitty motel somewhere a few hundred miles away from Seattle. We're waiting for Carlisle and Rosalie to arrive in a couple of hours. They had taken a plane to Seattle and are now running over to us.

Edward is completely shattered. He's beating up himself for all of that has happened. He's crying his eyes out in the bathroom, because he's also throwing up quite the bit. I've tried to calm him down and comfort him, but he denies all of it. He thinks he deserves the torture and wants to suffer alone. And so I sat on the stinky bed with my head between my hands. Through the dirty yellow lampshades light flickers across the bedroom.

Edward sobs wrack through the bathroom door and there's a tight knot in my stomach and I feel cold.

"Please let me hold you", I cry out when I get brave enough to confront him again. Edward's slumped over the porcelain bowl with tears down his face and his whole body shaking on the dirty green tiles.

He looks at me so desperate and sad that I can't wait for his answer and just I dive onto the floor with him in the dark and wrap my arms around his lithe form. I support him to my chest and his head is laid into the crook of my neck and I do the same.

If this is even slightly better for him then it's enough for me even if it hurts me more.


	18. Worries

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. They give me that kick to continue even on my laziest days. But ThePsychoVamp is definitely the queen of feedback. Wow, that's a great title I've given you. You'll want to hold onto that one. Catchy too. I really took in what you said. Also, you should all read her great fics too. I guarantee that you'll like them or at least the Mockingjay.  
>I do try to make this story interesting and easy to read and all that, but I can't say I give my all to this like the finest writers do. To be honest, I'm a bit rushing here, because I need to start to finish all these stories I've started, because when autumn falls upon us with it's cool gusts and brown leaves, I basically won't have any free time. But I'll do my best. But yeah, hope you're all still interested in this, I'll try to make it as good as I can with the time and effort I can put in it. But let's get back to the story shall we :)<p>

* * *

><p>The light doesn't work in the bathroom. It's so dark. But what would I need light for if I'm going to keep my eyes closed anyway? I never want to open them again. Every time it feels like something more horrific has happened. But even with my eyes closed, the terror never leaves my sight. I didn't see the bloodbath, but I can sure imagine it.<p>

I cannot believe it. It's too surreal. How could Bella ever do anything like that? Goodie-good Bella Swan just murdered almost the entirety of my family. How is that in any way possible? What could make her do such a horrific and cruel act?

The only thing that stops me from thinking about it constantly is nausea. Waves of intense pain and nausea hit me every ten minutes and make me throw up anything that's been inside me. Right now, I'm merely spitting bile and heaving over the toilet, because there's nothing more for me to give up. I don't understand what it is. Some strange illness hitting me now that my immune system isn't working quite well yet.

Carlisle is coming over so maybe he can give me something. And thank God he made it through. And Rosalie too. I'm so thankful that at least they made it. It's better than nothing. They told me about the letter Bella left them. I'm scared for Jacob. I know he will be able to protect me, but how can I protect him? I'm barely any use to him now. But Carlisle and Rosalie are in danger too. It seems like Bella wants me all to herself and won't take any chances. Except for the wolves. I guess they never really cared for me, so they aren't any threat to Bella. They actually seem to help her. Which I can't quite imagine why would they. Jacob will get hurt if she gets her way. Do they not care about Jake anymore? One of their own? Am I the one to blame? It must be because of me.

Oh God, how many things can go so wrong so fast. I would have never thought our relationship would break so much. Or if I had never met Bella this wouldn't have happened. Though then I wouldn't have met Jacob either. But they all would be fine if I just hadn't stepped into anything stupid and dangerous. This is all my fault. I should have never just existed. All the people I would have saved from my savage too...

"Baby, please talk to me", I hear Jake whisper in my ear as he carries me to the bedroom. He's too good to me. "Edward, listen to me love, Carlisle's here now. Rosalie too. We have to get on the move. Dad's gonna examine you in the car", he says to me trying to sound as calm and collected as he can. He isn't succeeding very well, but I appreciate the thought still. I manage to nod for him, but I need to keep my eyes still closed as not to throw up or worse. But I wonder when he has started to call Carlisle dad. I mean, we're not married, though we're mates which is basically the same thing.

"How is he? Can he stand up?" I hear Carlisle asking. It sounds like we're outside now. I hear the rustling of the tires right next to us and a motor running. "Just get in the backseat! He can lie there", Rosalie yells, apparently from the driver's seat. She sounds quite tense and angry. I wonder why...

I felt myself be pushed on the leather seats. Doors were shut and opened and shut again and eventually my head found a resting place on Jake's knees as the engine started. We sped off just as I lost myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Where <em>are<em> they?

I lost track of them somewhere once they got off the highway. I reckon they were going somewhere up North. Somewhere where the sun doesn't shine constantly to keep their skin hidden which works for me just as well. But I'll find them.

I have to. They've got _something_ of mine.


	19. Threats

Ups, sorry about that, I meant Daddy'll Buy You A Mocking_bird_ of course (and everyone, it's really the shit, go read it. And where's the update btw, looking forward to a new chapter). I've been thinking about the Hunger Games too much it seems. And I think we all have a pretty good suspicion on what the hell is wrong with Edward. I have realized that mine and PsychoVamp's stories are quite alike, but even though I'm writing this later than her of course I haven't done that on purpose. I've had the storyline in my mind for a long while before reading her story. But even so, they really aren't the same. Trust me. And anyhow if you like something like this, then you should definitely go read hers right now because it's much better, you can't argue me on that. But now I got to get back on writing.

* * *

><p>The next thing was light. Blinding, white, harsh light.<p>

"Oh, you're awake", I heard someone say. After some rustling outside my brain and thinking on my part, I realized it was Rosalie. Where were we? I tried to open my eyes to see, but then just find out that they were already open and someone had just put a black piece of fabric over my eyes. I leaned forward and sat up pretty bristly. My neck felt extremely stiff. The fabric slipped off my eyes once I was fully sat up. I had to wait a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the change of lightning. When they did, I saw that I was on an examination table in a doctor's office completely alone. I scrunched up my nose at the pungent stench of disinfectant. I felt a bit dizzy and weak so I leaned my back against the table again. The thin paper covering it rustled and moved annoyingly. Where had Rosalie gone? And Jake and Carlisle?

Oh, but I couldn't be bothered right now to go look for them. I felt exhausted down to my bones.

After a few minutes I heard the door open so I got up again. There they were. Carlisle was wearing his white doctor jacket. He had some papers in his hands. I spotted a couple pictures of radiography. I frowned at them confused. I looked at my Jacob to give me some answers to, for example, why the heck were we here, why weren't we moving, wasn't Bella close by now, and why hadn't anyone woken me up a lot earlier. Instead when I looked at him, he just looked back at me worriedly and slightly frowning himself too. He came closer to me and took my hand in his warm one and squeezed.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting quite worried myself too. Jake pressed his lips against my cheekbone lightly without answering and then gazed into my eyes with his warm, brown ones. "It's going to be all alright", Jacob simply said with a quiet, soft voice. I looked next to my right where Carlisle had put the X-ray pictures up against the light screen. They were pictures of a torso. But having read medicine myself once as well, I saw there was something slightly off about the pictures.

Carlisle pointed at the unusual, white dot around the stomach area and looked at me. "These are pictures of you, Edward. We took them while you were out. You were surprisingly deep in sleep and we thought you must have needed it so we didn't bother waking you up. You have been throwing up quite a lot lately and been feeling unwell all in all, so I saw it necessary to have an X-ray of your abdomen. I found something in them that I think you should see", he explained and tapped on the dot and then walked next to me. I looked at him concerned. Maybe I should have got myself checked out earlier. What if it's a tumor of some sort or something?

"What is it?" I asked with a quivering tone. Carlisle pressed his lips together in a white line and lifted up the sweater I was wearing and revealed my stomach. He placed his hands upon it and pressed lightly around it.

"At first I didn't think it was possible, but now I don't think it could be anything else", Carlisle muttered out. I was tempted to usher him to just say it, but I didn't dare. He seemed just as baffled as I was even though I still didn't know what was wrong with me. Carlisle turned his golden eyes to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you're pregnant, son."

* * *

><p>Where <em>were<em> they?

I've been driving for hours on end around this stupid little town. I know they are somewhere around here. I just know it. I can practically _feel _it.

"_Come_ out,_ come_ out, wherever _you_ are..."

I take a turn to the left from the streetlights and after driving a few feet, I snap, pushing down on the breaks abruptly.

I see a hospital right in front of me. A white, modern one close to the spruce filled hills.

How didn't I see it before? That doesn't matter anymore. I'm driving into the parking lot. I pass all kinds of ordinary cars, black, silver, blue and red. Even ambulances. But I would never fail to recognize that one car.

And there it is. A _black_ Mercedes Benz...

Gotcha ya.


	20. Escapes

I went in. Took the stairs to make sure that Jacob or Rose or Carlisle wouldn't see me. I didn't need to ask where they had put him. I could _smell _him. I went into a toilet and took a terrible smelling perfume from my bag. I sprayed it all over myself very generously. God, it smelled awful... I was already wearing foundation and sunglasses so that the sun wouldn't make me reveal my true nature. The sunglasses were mainly there to shield people from seeing my red eyes. I tied my hair back and inside a brown beanie. I also had to wear dark and boring clothes to blend in with everyone. To be honest, I looked like a damn hipster in the end. Dammit.

Well, there was no time to worry about my looks. I went to the waiting room close to Edward's room. I was going to wait until they would get out and then get in action. I took out the anesthetic I had previously snitched from the medicine cabinets and put it in the front pocket of my jumper. Then I settled down onto the uncomfortable red couch next to all the sick people. I needed to distract myself from feeling nauseous so I began to read some magazine about health and food. Mostly I was still focusing on the noises coming from his room.

A few minutes had passed and Carlisle came out with Jacob. They walked right past me somewhere else. There were some X-ray pictures in Carlisle's hand. I frowned at them slightly, but maintained my curious mind. It was just Rosalie with Eddie now.

_Thump_

What was that? Had she hurt him?! I was going to stand up and get in there immediately.

_"Rose, don't play with that! It's not funny", _I heard his beautiful, soft voice say. He sounded somehow shaken still. I worried. Why were they here was a real question too. Maybe it was all that throwing up he had done in the past few days that had made them worry. Finally.

I realized that Jacob and Carlisle were probably going to get back there soon, so I should perhaps get to him now. I had considered killing the others, but I thought that they would soon realize that they had themselves been wrong about me. I was the savior here. Not the villain. Then Edward could still have some of his family left. I didn't want to leave him completely orphan.

A relationship between a werewolf and a vampire just wasn't natural or right. Jacob had forced himself on my Edward and then made him weaker and unable to defend himself and even worse, fooled him to think he loved that monster. I should have never become friends with Jacob. He is just pure _evil. _

I got up and quickly and quietly went inside the room where he was staying at. Rosalie didn't even realize what had hit her before she was already laying on the ground. Her blond hair still looked pretty even though it was ripped away from rest of his body and lay on the floor lifeless. Not that it hadn't been lifeless before.

I looked up at Edward who I could see already opening his pretty mouth in order to scream for Jacob and Carlisle, but before even a whimper escaped him I put the cloth that had the inhale-able anesthetic over his mouth. That quickly knocked him out. He really looked beautiful. Especially like this, his brows slightly curved up at the middle and eyes fluttering close slowly. He looked so peaceful and pretty.

"Come on, baby. Let's get out of here", I whispered to his unconscious body. I lift him into a wheelchair and laid a white blanket over him. I put my sensitive hearing to work and looked out if Jacob and Carlisle were coming. I didn't even hear them everywhere so I decided I had enough time to put Rosalie's body parts to the closet so that if a human came into the room while we were gone they wouldn't think what the Hell.

Then it came time to leave. I looked out for the men once again, but they were really wasting their time somewhere else. They are going to be regretful that they did. I wheeled Edward out of the room looking as innocent, casual and plain the best I could. I took him out the other way I came from. I went to the elevator and saw that the lift was already coming to the floor so I just waited for it. But just as it came closer I smelled them. In a matter of two seconds I turned around and walked as fast as could without looking suspicious from the lift to the other one. I heard them come out of the lift and beginning to walk while talking. _"It's nothing I have worked with before. We just need more information about it, maybe it has happened before. But I'm sure he will be fine, the laws of nature don't really seem to apply to supernatural creatures, we have seen many times, but nature will still do it's course the way it's meant..."_ They were literally staring at my back. Thank God I hid Edward behind me pretty well. By the time I got to the lift and pushed the button on it, they had stopped as well. Probably to Edward's door. Oh God I really needed this lift to be faster or there will be a massacre.

_Bing_

And there it goes. I get into the lift carefully with the wheelchair so that Edward's feet would get hurt, but still as fast as I can. There fortunately isn't anyone else in the left. I press the parking loft floor and let out a quiet, but long sigh of relief. While we descend I stroke Edward's soft cheek gently with my fingers with a smile forming on my lips. Now I just had to get us somewhere safe where the others can't find us. But later I'll need to the destroy the others if they won't leave us alone. I mean, I want Edward to have some family still left, at least his sire, because he has already lost his biological family. I don't want to take everything from me. Then again I have to keep Edward safe. And Jacob's already out for all I know. He's so aggressive and will do anything to get Edward. He's so fucking obsessive and possessive.

But already there's the concern of Edward's health too. I'm not quite sure what to do with it as I am no doctor. But it probably won't take too long for me to read some medical texts and find the cure for him. But I'm still slightly worried because even Carlisle hasn't been able to find out what's with him yet or at least how to help him. He could use his expertise to blackmail me though if I cannot find a way to help him on my own. But I could also use that against him too. He cares for his son immensely after all.

First things first though, I need to get Edward out of here.

_"Where's Edward?!"_


	21. Kidnaps

Once we got down to the parking lot I carried Edward over to my car and laid on the backseat. I put the same white blanket over him, put on his seat-belt the best I could and took back the front seat so that he wouldn't fall down. We would need to change the car soon, because they would be able to see what the registration number of this one is from the security cameras and they it would be easy for them to follow us.

I took off a bit too fast to drive in a closed parking lot, but thankfully my new vampire reflexes kept me from hitting every other car there. But we were in a hurry and there were no rules in war. Though in reality there really should be.

I drove a few dozen miles until we arrived the other small town. I sensed that Edward was beginning to stir awake. I thought that maybe I should restrain him somehow in case he got in shock and get silly thoughts like going back to Jacob or calling help.

I turned to an old looking used car shop that even had little flag ornaments over the car park. I drove right in in front of a middle-aged, balding man with a cheap looking grey suit. I got out of the car and locked the doors.

"I'd like to exchange this car, please. I just need something fast", I told him. He looked a little bewildered. Probably because of my hurried driving and my good looks. I had to actually snap my fingers at him so that he realized to say something.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. Well, that looks to be a very nice looking Vanquish truly. Nothing here is probably as fast as that, but I have this very convenient, child friendly Volvo with lots of trunk space. It's also quite fast. The fastest one I have here. Would that be good enough for you, ma'am?" he said and brought me over to the blue, very simple looking Volvo. It didn't seem to be very fast, but it had quite good suspensions and brake pads so I thought that it would do just as fine. The Vanquish was also too flashy, I needed exactly something like this, unnoticeable.

"It will do, thanks. I'll take it. How much do I owe you then?" I asked though I knew the answer. The man looked at me pretty amused. "Oh, you don't owe me anything. I should actually pay you a few grands. Let's just put names to the papers and we're done with this", he said. I nodded and followed him to the office. I didn't use my own name of course and as I asked the money back in cash so there wasn't any bank card records left of me.

"I'll just take the keys and here are yours", he said. "I actually need to get something from my car before I give them to you. Just one second", I told him and got back to the Vanquish. I unlocked the doors. Before the man got outside I took Edward to the Volvo. He was beginning to try and open his eyes, but he was still pretty out of it, so I didn't worry him waking for the next hour. Then I took the few bags full of cash and other necessities and transferred them to the Volvo. The man got to me, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Thank you very much. It was a delight working with you, Ms. Longar", the man said to me with a big grin as he leaned against car as I sat on the driver's seat. "You too, Greg", I said and shut the door and sped off, leaving him almost falling to his knees as the support left his arm.

I drove up north. I decided go to Vancouver Island. Maybe to I should got to Port Alice just to piss myself off. No. Edward might get upset. I'll go to Winter Harbour. It might be nice there. We would have the best Christmases there as it's winter harbour.

But it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle for fucks sake! She has taken him! How the fuck is it even possible? Oh God, we need to get to them. Fast, Carlisle. Please hurry up", I begged him. He was trying to put Rosalie's head back to place and seal it with venom. I was just burying my hands in my short hair and pulling at it from the roots. I was literally going mad. I wanted to fucking destroy Bella and the Satan on both of her shoulders.<p>

"I know, Jacob. This is terrible. But let's try to help the situation first by healing Rosalie. Thank to God we are in a hospital so she couldn't burn her. I can still save her. Then we'll save Edward", he said. I did understand that it would be only reasonable to help Rosalie first, but I was anxious and needed Edward more than ever. And I could swear that he needed me more than ever too. Damn that bitch having to fuck everything up!

"Jacob hold her head in place. I'll support it with this and then get blood for her. She'll needed it", Carlisle said and I reluctantly went to hold blondie's head and pressing it to her neck and Carlisle put a neck support around it. And fuck did it sound terrible when the pieces began to lock and meld together. "I'll come back shortly", he said and went to get the blood. I kept my hands is Rosalie's blond locks and gripped them inside my fists instead. They did feel a lot silkier than mine though. I just kept thinking how they were getting farther and farther away from us by the minute. How the fuck we were supposed to find them?

Carlisle came back a few moments later with two blood bags. "I have to give her human blood, but it'll also help her heal faster", he said and then opened one. "Open her mouth a little, please", he told me and so I did. He poured the blood inside her mouth slowly. But only seconds later she opened her eyes, red this time and started drinking the other bag on her own. Carlisle seemed a lot more relieved and even I sighed in relief. Even though blondie wasn't the nicest person to me, I felt more reassured with her back with us.

"She took Edward. We don't know where she is", Carlisle told Rosalie as she licked her lips from the red substance. "Yeah, I presumed that with him gone from here. Let's just check the security cameras. We might see what car she was driving. I doubt she came here by running and how would she be able to take Edward with him without a car", Rosalie said simply and hopped off the table. Oh, she was smart. Thank God she made it then.

"That's a good idea. I'll go see them. You two can just go to the car already so we will be ready to leave. But Rose, are you feeling alright now?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Carlisle. It was just a snap on the neck, I'll get over it", Rosalie said with a teasing smile and Carlisle smiled back at him. Then we were ready to begin operation _Find Edward and kill that bitch who stole him from us_

Carlisle left and Rose turned around to face me. I noticed her ruby eyes again and winced inwardly. "You can have my sunglasses", I said and handed them over to her. She simply smirked at me sarcastically. Well, nothing had changed between us at least.


	22. Tracks

It was a fairly long drive. About twelve hour to be exact. Edward woke up at one point and started acting out a bit. I was afraid he would hurt himself so I helped him to calm down with some more anesthetic. Other than that the drive was quite relaxed. Edward had even enjoyed the few sandwiches I bought from dodgy gas stations. I wasn't too sure if he would eat, but he did! I take that as a good sign of him beginning to trust me.

Anyway it all felt easy and calm as I knew Carlisle and Jacob wouldn't find us (and Rosalie too, they must have found her and put her back together). Not soon at least. There wasn't many ways to track us down if any. But if they did find us, well, I would be prepared. I have had worse situations to handle, let's be honest here. I reassured Edward about that. He looked me in a way that it seemed he still didn't quite believe me. Poor baby, was just too shaken to really believe or trust anything after everything that has happened. I really hate how Jacob had to come and ruin it all for us. We had such a good thing going on with me and Edward. Now we would almost have to start from a completely clean table like two strangers. Well at least we both loved each other already if nothing else.

When we finally made it to Winter Harbour, I found us a lovely two story house a few miles away from the small village. The scenery here was beautifully natural. Quite the same as in Forks so I knew Edward would like it. Also it wasn't too sunny most of the time so I could attend the groceries myself without any problems.  
>The Pacific Ocean was right near us too.<p>

Edward was still a bit out of it, when we arrived at our new home so I carried him into bed. It was a lovely, spacious room with quilts and pillows everywhere. It looked like a real old cabin up in the North like you would expect from looking from the outside. It did remind me a bit of Jacob's house, but this was still ours. It was perfect, but if Edward didn't care for the design, well I wouldn't be bothered if he wanted to change it. As long as I got to be with him, I didn't care where we were. But we couldn't stay in Forks anymore.

I carried the little luggage we had and got settled in. The last owner had left most of the furniture here so it wasn't like there wasn't nothing to sat on and it wasn't empty and horrible. It was quite cozy instead.

As I was putting our clothes into drawers neatly with Edward resting on the king sized bed next to me, I realized that I would have to go shopping for some more clothes. There were merely two spare jeans and sweaters along with a too few undergarments. But right now, I could not be bothered. Even though I wasn't exactly tired, because that simply wasn't possible, this long journey had mentally tired me. So I laid next to Edward on the bed and pulled a blanket over him to protect him from the coldness of my skin as I hugged him to me. Oh God, how I had missed this feeling. His scent all around me, his touch and seeing him so close to me. The sweet emotion of relief washed over me as I cradled him against my chest like he was made of glass. I pressed a tender kiss on his temple and watched his long, dark eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones.

I laid there with him until he woke up.

* * *

><p>My chest tightened painfully. Not because her impossibly strong arms were around me so that I would be crushed, but just because they were around me gently pulling me to her chest. Her fingers carded through my hair and stroked down my spine. Her touches were soft. And it was all too terrifying.<p>

I had frozen in shock. Not knowing what to do, because what the Hell could I even do here? I could try and push her away and run for escape, but what would that help? Only make her angry, because I wasn't going to get out of this situation by myself at least.

I couldn't entirely remember how I had even got here. Last thing I remember was being in the hospital with Jacob, Rosalie and Carlisle and we were...

Oh God. Of my fucking God. Oh God, this couldn't be happening! Not now!

A fucking baby was developing inside me and Bella had fucking kidnapped me! What if they wouldn't find me soon enough and then Bella would realize that there was another human being living inside of me? She would kill it surely! She wouldn't let some baby come in her way of having me for the rest of eternity. Especially one that was a part of Jacob. Oh God, no... What am I going to do? I need to let Carlisle know where I am before that!

Wait... But are they even alive anymore? I can't remember if... Did Bella kill the last of my family when she kidnapped me? Oh good God no!

I started to tremble in her arms and her hold loosened as she realized I was awake, so I sat up on the bed. I simply looked at her and asked: "Did you kill them?" Bella looked at me slightly confusedly with her red eyes and sat up as well. Horror froze me once again as I properly looked at her. She looked so inhuman like. Her movements too gracious and suave. Her skin too pale and flawless. Her eyes too intense and blood red. She looked like a maniac vampire who had killed my family in cold-blood. Someone I had never known.

"Did you kill the rest my family too?" I asked in a tone that was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It was already shaking and it would soon be broken into pieces after I'd hear the answer. "Did you?" I demanded.

Bella looked at me, her eyes softening and she then slowly shook her head, the brown locks that I used to love the feel of, darker and wavier, gently moving with her movements. "No, Edward", she said and it sounded like wind bells chimed.

"So Carlisle, Rosalie and Jacob are still alive?" I confirmed, not ready to believe her yet, not ready to be disappointed. But with that question, Bella's expression hardened into ice cold.

"Jacob is not a part of your family, Edward", she said firmly and looked straight into my eyes as she said it with a slight frown. "Answer the question!" I cried out still, my voice eventually breaking.

"They are alive. But not for long if you keep asking about them", she warned and stood up from the bed. She was going to the door, but stopped when she gripped the handle. She turned to look at me again.

"I am your family now, Edward. No one else", she said and walked off. I watched the door shut behind her with tears prickling in my eyes.

* * *

><p>A hooded figure carried another figure in the black and white camera and got inside a car. There was no doubt they were them.<p>

a"There she is! That's the car they are using. FOG - 845. Now we just need to track it down."


	23. Leads

I prepared dinner of whatever we had. I decided on spaghetti bolognese -without any meat because suddenly Edward had become a full-blown vegetarian - because that couldn't really go wrong could it and we had the needed ingredients. I had already ordered Edward to grab a shower while I was at it and told him to come down when he was ready.

I had just put a steaming plate of spaghetti on the table, when Edward trudged down the stairs. He was wearing a simple grey sweater and some black sweatpants. He looked at the lone plate gingerly from the kitchen doorway and I ushered him to sit down.

"Come on now. Eat. I made you dinner. Hope it tastes fine. We didn't have many spices for it so it might taste a little bland. Here's some orange juice", I said and placed the glass in front of him with the cutlery. I huffed out as I looked over that everything was neat and done. Edward was now sat on the old wooden chair and just looking at the food.

Maybe I was making him uncomfortable. I know that it had made me uncomfortable when he was a vampire and simply sat and watched as I ate in the good old days. So I said: "I'm gonna do the dishes while you're at it. I have enough for seconds too if you're really hungry", I told him and went back to the sink and started piling up the dishwasher. I heard him starting to eat now just as I expected.  
>I decided that a little bit of small-talk, at least on my side, wouldn't do any harm. It might actually relieve some of the tension. Poor Edward must still be quite shaken from the trip.<p>

"We'll need to buy some more dishes as well as clothes soon. I don't want to fill up the dishwasher with such a little amount of actual dishes each time you've eaten so that you would have clean ones for the second meal. Sure, you could probably go hunt, but I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, you're a lot more weaker now. You might get hurt and I don't want that. Or maybe I could bring the blood straight to you when I go hunting..."

"No. I won't drink blood anymore", Edward suddenly said in a firm tone. I already knew I wouldn't be able to negotiate with him when he was like that, but I didn't really feel the need to either. I mean, I was fine with him putting up with human food. It's just that it smells quite awful to a vampire's nose.

"Well, that's fine too. We'll need to go grocery shopping also then, because we are running very low on everything", I said. I put the frying pan in the washer and then I was done with the dishes and rinsed off my hands and went to sit next to Edward by the table. He was nearly done as well and drank some juice in a quite shy manner if I may say. He quickly looked up at me and then when he met my gaze, quickly lowered it back onto his plate.

"Edward", I called out for him softly. He stopped his movements, but his stare stayed on the plate. "I want you to talk to me. Don't shut me out. We've finally found a peaceful place for ourselves where no one can bother us anymore. Why are you being like this?" I asked him and gently placed my hand over his warm one. Edward's gaze darted over to it and I saw and heard his breathing quicken.

"Darling? What's wrong?" I asked him concerned. He then let out a small breath he had been holding in and swallowed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just a little tired from all the moving around and...", he said quietly and then raised his head to finally meet my eyes. "I'm overjoyed that you came to get me. Now we can finally be together", he declared with a slight smile on his lips.

"You can't even imagine how happy it makes me to hear that, love", I said with a beaming, toothy smile.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella. It was delicious", he said and stood up slowly. "Not at all, dear. I'll put these away and come up in a second", I said and put the rest of the dishes in the washer as well. I cleaned up a bit all over the first floor so that tomorrow we would have more of our touch to the new home. I then walked upstairs where Edward was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. I went to our bedroom and change into my pajamas. Of course I wouldn't actually sleep, but I could at least pretend I did. All I wanted was to be close to my love.

I got under the covers and got out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights as I waited for Edward. He soon walked in closing the door behind him and got in bed next to me. I smiled at him and he responded with one of his own beautiful ones, though one slightly more apprehensive than the others. I didn't mind though. As he placed his head on the pillow and I wished him good night, I began playing with his hair. Slightly heavier breathing began to fill the room as he finally fell asleep. I continued reading my book as a warm sensation spread through out me as I thought - Edward was finally, completely and utterly mine and loved me to no ends, and _no one_ would be able to take him away from me ever again.

* * *

><p>"The car was sold to a car dealer not far off from here. She might have bought a new one there or perhaps continued some other way. They couldn't have run though. They had too much luggage to do that. We just need to get to that car dealer first and inquire him or her where they went", Rosalie said as she tapped on the keyboard of her laptop. Ihad never known she could hack as well as repair cars, but apparently it was so.<p>

"Good. We have a lead now. I just hope Edward's fine over there. She's a real nutcase, who knows what she might do", I worried.

"Don't worry Jacob. Bella still loves Edward even though not in the most pleasant way. She wouldn't hurt him physically at least. And I bet Edward has some way of handling this situation himself", Carlisle comforted and patted me on the shoulder. "We'll find them whatever it takes. There's not only Edward to save, but the baby too."

* * *

><p>I've seriously become so shit at writing. Like so bad. So bad. And I'm so late too. School's been horrible, but that's besides the point. I've been procrastinating like it was the last day on Earth. Sorry.<p> 


End file.
